


James Potter y la poción de amor

by JustFran03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFran03/pseuds/JustFran03
Summary: A James Potter le hubiese gustado tantear su suerte antes del desayuno, porque si hubiese sabido que para el medio día de ese domingo el 85% de la escuela estaría bajo el encantamiento de una poción de amor, no le habría admitido a Lily Evans que, efectivamente, ella siempre tuvo la razón.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	James Potter y la poción de amor

“Te toca,” le susurra James a Sirius en el oído. “Yo lo hice ayer. Es tu turno.”

Sirius suspiró nerviosamente. “¿Por qué no esperamos a que salga, mejor?” Pregunta por décima vez en menos de media hora, arrepintiéndose completamente de lo que él mismo había propuesto semanas atrás.

“Puedo hacerlo yo.” Se ofrece Peter.

“No, Colagusano. Sirius pierde. Sirius paga.” Demanda James.

Una vez más, Sirius lloriqueó rogándole piedad a su mejor amigo, pero este no parecía acceder. Los lentes torcidos, sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos puestos en él de forma desafiante lograba intimidar a cualquiera cuando James entraba en comando Capitán Potter.

Sirius exhaló un profundo suspiro -nuevamente- y se aseguró que no se hallasen moros en la costa. La última vez que los habían pillado, el prefecto de Hufflepuff había encantado la cabeza de James inflándola como un globo haciendo que se elevase varios centímetros del suelo, y los otros tres chicos tuvieron que llevarlo sosteniendo sus pies a la enfermería.

“Vamos, nadie se asoma.” Apura. Y Sirius rogó.

Golpe. Silencio. Golpe. Golpe. Silencio. Golpe. Silencio. Golpe. Silencio. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.

La tapa del barril que Sirius había golpeado comenzó a temblar, tal y como lo esperaban, y le sonrió victoriosamente a James. “¡Te dije que era el barril correc-”

Un fuerte disparo sonó proveniente del interior del barril, y un potente chorro de vinagre de manzana fue expulsado de allí; tanta fue la intensidad que Sirius terminó siendo empujado un par de metros de distancia y, a la par que él se empapaba, otro barril escondido entre las decoraciones de plantas que tenía la mazmorra se abría, dejando asomar a través de él distintos chicos de Hufflepuff.

“¡Hey!” Empujando al grupo que se asomaba, apareció Artie Donoso, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, bastante molesto y desafiante. “¡¿Qué no les dije que no podían entrar?!”

“¡¿Y no te dijimos que teníamos que entrar?!” Le contesta James. Peter tenía sus manos en su boca aguantando una carcajada mientras que Sirius temblaba de la rabia.

“¿Acaso quieres que te hinche la cabeza de nuevo, Potter?” Amenazó este. “Eres un mal perdedor.”

“¡Solo reclamo lo que es mío!”

“Lárguense.” Aleteó Artie, mientras que con su varita limpiaba los rastros de vinagre de manzana que habían caído al suelo de piedra. “Y olvídate de eso, Potter. No te lo devolveré.”

Varios alumnos mayores reían de Sirius, y otros más jóvenes parecían temer por la expresión que James Potter -capitán del equipo de Quidditch, codiciado y codicioso, y bastante popular por el grupo estudiantil- estaba teniendo en su rostro. Artie miraba con su barbilla en alto al otro chico, casi rogándole que le desafiara de vuelta para poder atacar, pero James tenía que recoger el poco orgullo que le quedaba y no caer en eso. Claro que no. No con un soldado en la biblioteca y el otro completamente empapado y humillado.

“Vámonos.” Gruñó James, dando media vuelta para salir del túnel que llevaba a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Todo habría sido más fácil si tuviera la capa consigo. ¿Qué clase de idiota se le pierde la capa de invisibilidad? A Peter Pettigrew. No quería echarle la culpa de su périda, porque en estricto rigor no lo estaba; pero en un ataque de pánico por parte de él, mientras la usaba con Sirius para asaltar la cocina, la señora Norris pasó entremedio de sus piernas haciendo que el otro chico se transformase en perro para salir persiguiéndola mientras que Peter dejaba caer la capa en una de las estatuas tras convertirse en rata. Llevaban semanas buscándola.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo principal las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Sirius seguía en silencio al lado derecho de James, empapado desde el cabello hasta sus zapatos del vinagre de manzana, mientras que en su lado izquierdo Peter parecía recuperar la compostura, comiendo de un paquete de varitas de regaliz que tenía guardado en su bolsillo.

“¿Quieres?” Le ofrece Peter a Sirius.

Sirius se aproximó al paquete de dulces y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

“Quiero mi varita.” Gruñe el chico igual que un perro. “Maldigo a los de Huffelpuff. Son todos unos rufianes.” Pero aún con el enojo temblando en su voz, Sirius recuperó rápidamente la compostura y comenzó a caminar con su clásica postura dominante, con la barbilla en alto y con las manos ocultas en los empapados bolsillos de la túnica abierta. “Como sea, no necesito de mi varita para lucir fantástico en vinagre.”

“Podrías lucir mejor sin eso si tan solo te disculparas con Remus.” Le mira James.

“No me voy a disculpar con ese idiota. Él tiene la culpa de todo.”

“Bueno, en verdad fue _Lily_ …” Corrige Peter.

“¡No!” Sirius chilló. “Lunático es _mí_ amigo, ¡Y me traicionó!”

“Estaba cumpliendo su rol de prefecto.” Roda los ojos James. “Estabas robando tubérculos de plantas de la profesora Sprout, y te pillaron con las manos en la masa.” Eso había pasado el día anterior y, a sabiendas de James, Sirius no le había dirigido la palabra.

Llegaron a las afueras de la biblioteca a la par que Sirius chasqueaba su lengua. Cuando James abrió la gran puerta de roble para entrar, coincidió con la linda casualidad de ver a Lily Evans al otro lado del marco.

“Si ustedes tres están aquí, ¿Quién está cuidando a Hades?” Saluda ella.

“Graciosa, Evans.” Comenta James, sin intentar mostrar lo tierno que había sido su chiste. “¿Lunático está adentro?”

“Si, pero Sirius no puede entrar,” recuerda ella mientras inspecciona a Sirius, “¿Volvieron a intentar entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff?” Pregunta ella con sorna, mirando a Sirius de arriba hacia abajo.

“¿Y tú cómo sabes, Margarita?” Cuestiona Sirius.

Lily solamente tuvo que levantar sus cejas en dirección de James para que el chico entendiera.

“Como sea. No es como si quisiera entrar y verlo.” Sigue mascullando Sirius, haciéndose a un lado para apoyarse en la pared de piedra e hincarse.

Lily se despidió de los chicos con la mano y se perdió por el pasillo. James mantuvo su mirada en la figura de ella hasta que desapareció de su vista, sintiéndose abochornado. “¿Pueden creer que ya no me trata mal?”

“Han pasado meses desde la última vez que te embrujó,” murmura el otro. “Anótalo en tu diario de vida.”

James le pegó un puntapié en el muslo y entró a la biblioteca seguido de Peter, quien reía por el comentario de Sirius. Levantaron las manos en forma de inocencia cuando la señorita Prince les dio una mirada de advertencia, y después de eso cruzaron por las grandes estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la sala de estudios que los estudiantes usaban para las prácticas de sus clases, donde Remus se encontraba tranquilamente practicando un encantamiento con un libro levitando a su lado.

“Oh, no…” Expresó al ver que sus amigos se acercaban a él.

“Hola, Lunático.” Saludan ambos.

“Dos horas.” Dice, bajando el libro a su lado mientras veía con horror como James y Peter se sentaban frente suyo. “Les pedí dos horas para practicar la tarea del profesor Flitwick. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz por _dos horas_?”

“También te amamos, hombre.” Expresa James con sarcasmo.

“Venimos a buscar la varita de Sirius.” Explica Peter rápidamente.

“¿Por qué? Dije que se la quitaría hasta la cena.” Frunce el ceño Remus.

“Fuimos a la sala de Hufflepuff y—”

“Adivino: no les funcionó la contraseña.”

James y Peter se sorprendieron, continuamente asintiendo. “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

Remus se encogió los hombros, como si intentara restarle importancia a la situación. “Lo supuse, en realidad. Le di una contraseña falsa.”

El pelinegro lanzó un fuerte quejido mientras se esparcía sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de diversos estudiantes que les estaban haciendo callar- pero eso no importaba, James se sentía lo suficientemente abatido y enojado que ni siquiera su _recarga diaria de Evans_ podía aligerar su humor. “¡¿Por qué, Remus?!”

“¡Revisó mi baúl sin mi autorización!” Se defiende él, indignado. “Sirius es un perro; tengo que castigarlo cada vez que hace algo malo.”

“Sirius no es un perro.” Acota Peter.

“Entonces, ¿Dejaste que lo bañaran en vinagre de manzana a propósito?” James parecía encandilado. “Mira, sería una situación muy genial si no fuera porque estamos pasando por una crisis, Remus, ¡¿Puedes colaborar un poco?!”

“Oye, he hecho todo lo que tengo a mi merced para ayudarte;” se justifica. “Desde que Artie se enteró que has estado intentando entrar a su dormitorio ha estado cambiando la contraseña de ingreso a la sala común todos los días prácticamente. Después de la cena ese pasillo es un _festín_ de ensalada.”

“Necesitamos saldar esto,” demanda James. “Necesito ese maldito libro. Debe haber una forma…”

“¿Has pensado en hablar con él?” Opina Peter.

“¿Hablar con él?, ¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho!” Exclama, ofendido.

“¿Sin una amenaza de por medio?” Continúa Remus.

Se quedó en silencio. No es que James fuese un bravucón a primera vista, ni alguien temperamental; sin embargo, el conflicto que estaba teniendo en ese instante con el prefecto y el maldito bateador de la casa de Hufflepuff era algo que le _tocaba profundamente la vena_.

“Si no consigo ese libro mi padre me matará.” Recuerda James con dramatismo.

“No lo hará,” repite Remus la frase que tanto él como Sirius y Peter han estado diciendo las últimas semanas. “Solamente te dará una mirada de decepción.”

“¡Y yo no quiero ser su decepción!”

“Ustedes no tienen percepción del silencio, ¿Eh?” Se asoma la señorita Prince a la mesa, con su ceño fruncido y manos en la cadera. “Largo.”

Ahora no solo James estaba de mal humor, sino que también Remus; Peter no parecía encontrar una razón para estarlo, así que era un contraste de ambientes en el grupo que, para el resto de los estudiantes, resultaba cómico.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca y Sirius vio a Remus, automáticamente se levantó y le tendió la mano. Remus se la palmeó y sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón de uniforme su propia varita, la cual Sirius se aproximó en alcanzar.

“¡Alto ahí!” Le apunta Remus con la varita a la cabeza a Sirius. “Esta es la mía.”

“¿Y dónde está la mía?”

Con un simple hechizo no verbal, todo el vinagre de manzana fue estrujado del cuerpo de Sirius dejándolo completamente seco y sin el intenso olor a ensalada. “Puedes sobrevivir un par de horas sin tu varita. ¡Mira a James y a Peter!, ellos ni siquiera se han quejado.”

En parte verdad. En parte mentira. Tras el suceso del baúl de Remus en el que Sirius le había dado vuelta en busca de su varita (la cual había sido requisada por parte de él luego de haber intentado robar los tubérculos de las plantas de la profesora Sprout), tanto James como Peter fueron cómplices de su robo, por lo que Remus usó su poder de prefecto para requisarlas igualmente.

“¿Y a mi qué?”

“Eres un maldito caniche.”

Sirius le ladró de manera impulsiva. Y los cuatro se dirigieron al dormitorio.

James seguía maquinando en su mente algún tipo de plan para recuperar el libro que había perdido en la apuesta contra Artie Donoso. En un principio había sido una apuesta fácil: Artie una vez lo vio con un libro de la colección de la historia de Quidditch con la edición de Inglaterra, tan viejo que debía estar en un museo. Artie intentó comprárselo a James, pero él lo había rechazado ya que había sido un regalo de navidad por parte de su padre; sin embargo, tras la ambición y el gusto de ver a Artie desesperado por algo, apostaron con quién se quedaba el libro en un amistoso partido de Quidditch y, por como fueron las cosas, la casa de Gryffindor perdió, al igual que James la tutela del libro.

“¿Habrá otra forma de ingresar a la sala común sin ser vistos?” Pregunta al instante James, una vez que cerraron a sus espaldas la puerta del dormitorio. Remus se dirigió a su propio baúl a guardar sus textos de estudio mientras que Peter se sacaba su uniforme y se esparcía en la cama, y Sirius -quien seguía molesto con Remus- se transformó en un gran y peludo perro negro y se enrolló en su propia cama.

“Creo que intentamos todo.” Contesta Remus, revisando sus libros. “La capa de invisibilidad. Peter entrando como rata (salió mal). Sirius entrando como perro (salió peor). Sobornar a uno de primero para buscarlo (terminamos en la oficina de McGonagall). Sobornar a un elfo doméstico para robarlo (terminamos en el despacho de Dumbledore). Ingresar directamente a la sala común (dos semanas de fracaso).”

“No necesito de tu negatividad, Lunático, necesito propuestas.” Alienta James.

“¿Qué tal si hablas con Artie?” Propone nuevamente Peter. “Pueden llegar a un trato. O pedirle disculpas mientras le pides el libro de vuelta.”

“¡Los Potter nunca piden disculpas!” Exclama.

Vil mentira. Cada vez que cenaban donde los Potter para las fiestas, Fleamont Potter siempre repetía, hasta el cansancio y con una copa en la mano:

“¡Lo que hace a un hombre ser un hombre, es la honestidad de sus acciones y sentirse orgulloso de ello!”

Lo cual era irónico de que James girase el discurso de su padre para su conveniencia.

“El plan de Peter suena más coherente,” apoya Remus. “James, tu padre no te matará por haber perdido el libro en una apuesta, pero si tanto anhelas por recuperarlo, ve donde Artie y pídeselo.”

Canuto ladró.

“Idiota, no te entiendo.” Le dice James.

El perro gruñó de nuevo, pero apuntó con su cabeza hacia Remus demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con él.

“Buen perro.” Se estiró Remus para palmear la cabeza del canino.

“Vale.” Termina por acceder James. “Seguiré el plan de Peter. Hablaré con él.”

Habría sido más fácil si James se hubiese topado con Artie Donoso de forma espontánea, porque buscarlo había sido todo un reto. Era como si alguien le hubiese comunicado que lo buscaba y por eso se escondía a propósito. No lo encontró en ninguna parte durante el resto de los otros días.

Creyó que su búsqueda estaba siendo silenciosa, ya saben, como un puma. Colocándose en las esquinas del pasillo que iba a la sala común de Hufflepuff para toparse casualmente con él, y otras veces revisaba el mapa del merodeador para ver si podía encontrarlo en alguna parte, pero cada vez que el nombre de Artie se asomaba y James iba en su búsqueda, Artie desaparecía.

“¿No planeas irte jamás de acá?” Pregunta ella, al ver a James hincado en la esquina del pasillo que iba en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Desde que había hecho las paces con Lily en el expreso de King’s Cross a inicio de año escolar, ambos se sumían en conversaciones casuales que animaban a James por una semana entera. La chica no solo era un cerebrito de clase, sino que también tenía opiniones muy fuertes con distintos temas (especialmente con temas muggles) y una mente tan explosiva que James jamás pensó que podría encontrarlo en ella.

“¿Qué hora es?” Pregunta James, sintiendo como el sueño le invadía. La noche anterior había sido luna llena, por lo que no había dormido nada en más de treinta y ocho horas.

“Pasada de las nueve.” Contesta ella, hincándose casualmente a su lado. “Si algún otro prefecto te ve, te castigará.”

“La deshonra de mi padre es suficiente castigo para mí.” Expresa con melodrama.

“No seas dramático.” Roda los ojos. “¿No has encontrado a Artie?”

“No- y creo que nunca lo encontraré.”

“La última vez que lo vi estaba merodeando con su compañera cerca del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.” Cuenta ella, y James se levantó de golpe.

“¡¿Crees que siga allí?!”

“Normalmente los prefectos _ronda…_? Dice. “¿No has revisado el mapa acaso?”

“Lo tienen los chicos para ir a las cocin- no, no he visto el mapa.” Se detiene rápidamente tras la mirada severa de Lily. “Como sea, vamos.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?” Cuestiona, mientras James (en un acto de total inocencia) tomó el brazo de la chica para arrastrarla hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. “¡Potter!”

“Mira: lo he estado buscando desde hace diez días y no lo he podido encontrar. Tal vez me lanzó una maldición y ya no puedo verlo sin alguien cuerdo a mi lado.” Intenta razonar, pero de repente la teoría le pareció demasiado mala e infantil, pero James ya estaba jalando a Lily y no la soltaría por nada en el mundo.

Lily guio a James hasta el área donde se encontraba el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y rondaron por sus alrededores en busca de alguna señal de Artie. James cantó victoria en su interior cuando, doblando en una esquina, se lo encontró a él y a la prefecta de Hufflepuff sentados en una de las ventanas del castillo.

“¿No deberían estar rondando?” Les cuestiona Lily al llegar con ellos.

“¿Dónde está tu compañero?” Contra pregunta la compañera de Artie.

“Siendo más responsables que ustedes, tal parece.”

“Tengo que hablar contigo.” Interrumpe James el disturbio de las dos chicas, mirando a Artie. “Tienes que regresarme el libro, hombre.” Lily le dio un codazo. “Por favor.”

James notó cómo eso había pillado a Artie desprevenido, porque pestañeó un par de veces y se demoró unos segundos en procesar las palabras de James. “Espera- ¿El gran Potter me está rogando?” Se pregunta sin creérselo.

“No te estoy rogando.” Artie era una de las pocas personas que podían encenderlo rápidamente de la rabia. “Es un libro familiar. Fue una estupidez apostarlo, y lamento eso sinceramente, pero en verdad lo necesito de vuelta.”

James tenía una reputación que había sido construido a través de los años en los que estuvo en Hogwarts, una reputación donde el jovial, líder y carismático chico había hecho que el resto de las personas le tuviera un respeto más admirador que de temor, porque era un chico tan temerario que era cautivante. Así que si, era toda una poesía que ese mismo chico estuviera frente a Artie Donoso, _pidiéndole intensamente_ algo que era suyo. Ni con Lily se había humillado a tanto.

“Woah,” Artie miró a su compañera de Hufflepuff, quien tenía la misma expresión de asombro que él. “¿Tú también lo estás viendo?”

“Artie…” Lily le llama la atención, harta de la burla.

“Vale, vale, solamente estoy un poco impresionado.” Levanta sus manos él. “Jamás creíq que vería al gran James Potter-”

“Artie, ya.”

“¡Bien, bien!, te regresaré el libro, Potter.” Grita, exasperado. James sintió una ola de alivio, y cuando se dispuso a darle las gracias, Artie rápidamente agregó. “¡No obstante!, tendrás que hacer algo por mí.”

“Lo que sea.” Dice James.

“Tienes que hacer algo ridículamente épico como para convencerme.” Demanda.

James se quedó congelado y, por el silencio, asumió que Lily estaba igual de impresionada.

“¿Eh?”

“Vamos, eres bastante épico para hacer las cosas que te propones.” Dice Artie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. “Pero estas últimas semanas no has hecho nada más que ser patético. Si vuelves a recuperar tu alma gloriosa, entonces te devolveré el libro.” Apunta con una sonrisa socarrona. “Tienes que hacer algo que esté a la altura de ese libro, Potter.”

Dicho eso, Artie le indicó con la cabeza a su compañera que se retiraran de allí, dejando a James y a Lily solos.

“¿Tal vez-”

“¡No!” Interrumpe ella al instante. “No seas tonto, Potter, no harás…”

“Él puso las reglas y yo las sigo.” Le guiña el ojo a la chica.

“¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora te da por seguir las reglas!”

“Haré algo que haga a ese hijo de perra arrepentirse.” Murmura James, ya emocionado y dando vuelta para irse a la sala común de Gryffindor.

“¡Potter!” Le llama ella, alcanzándolo. “Sé más coherente, ¿Acaso no sabes por qué él te pidió eso?”

“¿Por qué crees tú?” Pregunta el chico, deteniéndose.

“Si te atrapan con las manos en la masa, es probable que te suspendan para el próximo partido de Quidditch.” Apunta ella, molesta. “La profesora McGonagall ya te dio una advertencia, y no puedes faltar al próximo partido porque, ¡Coincidentemente juegan contra Hufflepuff! Artie te lo pidió para que salieras del camino.” Explica ella rápidamente, pero James solo le respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa. “¿Qué te pasa?”

“¿Estás preocupada de que yo no juegue?” Cuestiona con tono empalagoso.

“¿En serio eso es lo único que te importa? ¡Potter! Si te suspenden del partido habrá posibilidades de que perdamos la copa este año, ¡Y no eres tú quien tendrá que soportar las quejas de Marlene por lo que queda del año…”

Pero la voz de Lily solamente hacía eco en la cabeza de James, quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Lily estuviese preocupada por él.

“Eres tan adorable~” Canturrea. “Te haré compañía con las rondas.”

“No, no lo harás.” Demanda. “Ve a la sala común.”

“No te dejaré hacer guardia sola.” Sigue sonriendo. “¿No sabías que el lobo sale de noche?”

Lily rodó los ojos ante el mal chiste, pero terminó accediendo a la compañía.

Cuando James llegó al dormitorio más tarde, despidiéndose melosamente de Lily (“¡Eres asqueroso, Potter!”), se encontró con la imagen que esperaba de sus compañeros cuando era cerca de las once de la noche: los tres reunidos en la cama de Remus comiendo lo que Sirius había asaltado de la cocina.

“¿Terminaste de acosar a Artie?” Le pregunta Sirius a James, mientras que este se sacaba sus zapatos para sentarse junto a Peter, frente a Remus y Sirius.

“Si, y Evans me hizo compañía…” Canturrea antes de regresar a la realidad. “Artie dijo que debemos hacer una gran jugarreta que fuera digna de la recuperación del libro.”

“Hey, no me largué de la casa de mis padres para ser esclavo de alguien más.” Le amenaza Sirius con una tarta de manzana.

“¡Vamos! Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.” Ruega James.

“No tengo ninguna idea,” confiesa Remus, también engullendo de su tarta de chocolate. “¿Por qué no revisas el catálogo de Zonko’s?”

“Zonko’s está pobre últimamente,” recuerda Peter. “¿No se acuerdan de que tras las rebajas navideñas la gente se llevó casi toda la tienda?, no van a reponer hasta a fines de enero.”

“Estoy destinado a vivir con Sirius en la calle…” Expresa James melodramáticamente, ganando una patada por parte del otro mientras que Remus y Peter se quebraban de la risa.

Los siguientes días no parecieron ser mejores para la creatividad del grupo. Tanto Sirius como James compartían notas en clases sobre algún plan maquiavélico que ayudara a James a recuperar el libro, pero todo se quedaba en lo teórico cuando se daban cuenta que los nuevos planes no eran más que plagios de sus bromas anteriores.

Aunque todo cambió repentinamente durante los primeros días de febrero, en Historia de la Magia.

Ambos estaban tomando notas- mentira, estaban jugando un juego muggle que Lily y Remus jugaban de vez en cuando en el que consistía en hacer dos líneas verticales y dos horizontales que cruzaban a las primeras, y cada uno debía de colocar una X o una O en los cuadros formados y, el primero en formar una hilera, ganaba.

“¿Ya hicimos lo de hacer croar a todos los de primer año?” Susurra Sirius, aburrido.

“Si, pero no los hicimos croar- los hicimos _maullar_.”

“Somos unos genios.” Se enorgullece.

El maestro Binns seguía hablando de fondo sobre la revolución de los duendes, y James y Sirius seguían dibujando sobre el pergamino hasta que James notó, infantilmente, que Sirius había hecho trampa en el juego.

“Eh, oye, yo soy el que juega con las Os.” Apunta James al recuadro donde Sirius había dibujado una O.

“Pero al dibujé yo,” razona el otro. “Así que gané.”

“Eso es trampa.”

“Nadie especificó que lo era.”

“Juega limpio, idiota.”

“Aprende a perder tú, imbécil.”

“¡No ganaste!”

“¡Si lo hice!”

En forma de venganza, James trazó una línea en todo el pergamino de Sirius, haciendo que este jadeara dramáticamente e hiciese lo mismo con el pergamino de James, esta vez agregando un extenso pene en toda la hoja. Rápidamente esa pelea de rayones se transformó en una pelea que el profesor Binns ni siquiera se inmutaba, como tampoco notaba que el resto de los estudiantes comenzaban a girar sus cabezas hacia el dúo que había pasado de rayar pergaminos a empezar a verter las tintas de los tinteros en el rostro y uniforme del otro.

“¿No harás algo al respecto?” Susurra Peter a Remus, ambos girados en su asiento, viendo como los dos chicos habían sacado sus varitas y comenzaban a dispararse más tinta.

“Ya estoy muy viejo para eso.” Responde Remus, girándose para inclinarse cansadamente sobre su escritorio para seguir leyendo su libro. “Además, ya hay alguien que los hará detenerse.”

Y aunque la disputa era entretenida hasta cierto punto (Cuando bloqueaban los chorros de tinta estos salían desparramados a cualquier parte, manchando mesas y alumnos), había algunos estudiantes que no solo estaban descolocados, sino que también molestos por la interrupción, aunque esta fuese la minoría porque no había nada mejor que una interrupción de ellos para la clase fantasmagórica.

Severus Snape, por su parte y ubicado en una esquina, estaba completamente hastiado; sin piedad alguna levantó su varita y emitió un encantamiento no verbal, haciendo que de la punta fluyese un hilo platinado y violeta que recorrió con lentitud los pies de los estudiantes hasta que golpeó a Sirius y James. Los pocos estudiantes que se habían dado cuenta de ello se decepcionaron al ver que no les había sucedido nada a los chicos.

“¡Bueno, ya!” Detuvo Lily, interrumpiendo tanto al profesor Binns como a los dos chicos. Hasta el resto de los alumnos saltaron de miedo. “¡Si no se detienen en este instante, los castigaré a ambos!”

Sirius no pasó por alto la distracción de James con Lily y aprovechó de lanzarle un último chorro de tinta a la cara. Tanto él como el otro chico tenían tinta en el cabello, en su rostro, cuello, pecho y manos, como también en sus uniformes.

“¡Sirius!”

“¡Está bien, mamá!” Se quejó este, finalmente sentándose en su puesto.

El profesor Binns carraspeó para llamar la atención de la clase. “Si no les importa que continúe…”

“Profesor.” James levanta la mano. “¿Podemos ir a limpiarnos…?”

“No.”

Pasaron el resto de la clase intentando sacarse la tinta de la cara con las túnicas. Le habían pedido un espejo a una de las chicas y ambos peleaban para poder verse el reflejo y notar como la tinta no salía de sus rostros.

“Mierda…” Murmuró Sirius al ver que la tinta no se iba de su mejilla. Se restregó con más fuerza y pudo ver como el negro de la piel comenzaba a irritarse, pero no a salirse. “¿Qué demonios portaba tu tinta?”

“¿Qué portaba la tuya?” contradice James, igual de hastiado. “No puede ser que esto no salga…”

Cuando la campana sonó para que se trasladaran al otro salón, Remus lloró de la risa al ver que sus amigos no podían sacarse la pintura de la cara.

“¡Ay…no…espera!” Remus se afirmaba el estómago mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, pero no podía evitarlo; los otros dos chicos solo miraban con enojo a su amigo, e intercalaban amenazantemente su mirada con Peter advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a reír. “¡Son tan idiotas…!”

“¡¿Vas a seguir o nos vas a ayudar?!” Explota Sirius.

“Vale…vale…” Se recompone Remus, para luego alzar su varita y apuntar a Sirius. “¡ _Aguamenti_!”

Un potente chorro de agua salió estallado de la varita empapando a Sirius al instante; incluso algunos estudiantes que estaban alrededor resultaron mojados. Pero todo fue en vano al ver que, de las gotas que caían del cabello y de la nariz de Sirius, el negro de la tinta no se iba.

“¿Y se fue?” Pregunta Sirius entre dientes.

La respuesta fue clara, porque ahora Peter se había contagiado de la risa.

Para la hora de la comida Sirius y James corrieron rápidamente a los baños del pasillo; se sacaron sus túnicas, chalecos y camisas para ver hasta dónde llegaba la tinta en su cuerpo y como este se esparcía también en sus pechos; eran distintos destellos que podía pasar a ser un dibujo de sus sistemas nerviosos, y en el rostro tenían manchas amorfas que no cedían desaparecer, aún cuando los dos chicos frotaban con fuerza sus rostros con jabón.

En un ataque de desespero, Sirius se transformó en perro y comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, como si de esa forma pudiese desprenderse de la tinta.

“Me rindo.” Expresó él, transformándose de nuevo en humano y esparciéndose en el suelo del baño. “Cuando dije que me haría un tatuaje, no me refería a esto.”

“¿Cómo podré casarme con Evans luciendo así?” Se lamentaba James mientras se miraba en el espejo. “Ella se avergonzará de tenerme así a su lado.”

“Se avergonzará de ti sin importar la forma, James.” Termina empujándolo suavemente Remus. “Vamos a almorzar.”

Por supuesto, tras salir al pasillo no dejaron que ningún rastro de vulnerabilidad se viera reflejado en ellos para el resto del público, por lo que caminaron entre los estudiantes con sus clásicas posturas desafiantes y carismáticas mientras fingían que nada pasaba.

Tras llegar al Gran Comedor, los cuatro se sentaron bajo la vista de la mayoría de los estudiantes que habían estado presentes en la clase del profesor Binns. Era costumbre que siempre anduviese dando vuelta algún chico o chica con alguna extravagancia, ya que los accidentes sucedían, pero nadie iba a negar que no era llamativo ver a esos chicos hechos un desastre.

“¿Alguna otra idea para el plan?” Pregunta James, empezando a comer.

“Hacer levitar al calamar gigante del lago negro,” opina Remus. “O transformar a todos en calamares.”

“¿No sería mucha la gente?” Le pregunta Sirius.

“Entonces solo a los de primero.”

Los cuatro giraron su cabeza hacia un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor; un grupo que siempre andaba juntos de primero los miraba con horror- no querían ser victimas de ellos nuevamente.

“Olvídalo. Ya hemos abusado mucho de la amabilidad de ellos.” Niega James. “¿Y qué hay de…?”

“¿No planean sacarse eso?” La amiga de Lily y compañera en el equipo de Quidditch de James: Marlene McKinnon, se sentó junto a Peter mientras miraba a Sirius y a James. “Dan pena.”

“No sale.” Refunfuña Sirius.

“¿No han pensado en ir a la enfermería?” Del otro lado de Peter se sentaba Mary Macdonald, con la misma expresión curiosa que Marlene tenía. “Según Lily les lanzaron un encantamiento.”

“¿Un encantamiento?” Se interesa James. “¿Por qué un encantamiento? ¿Quién cree Lily que lo hizo?”

“No nos ha dicho,” contesta ella mientras se estiraba para robar comida del plato de Remus. “Solo dijo que vio un destello cayéndole a ustedes, así que se puso a preguntar quién lo había hecho.”

“¿Y Claveles cree que preguntando encontrará la respuesta?” Pregunta con sorna Sirius.

“¡Maldito idiota!”

Todos saltaron en la mesa cuando Lily llegó despotricando al aire; se dejó caer junto a Remus y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de este mientras puchereaba. “Estoy enojada.”

“Vaya novedad.” Comenta Sirius.

La chica lo miró ofendido, y no tuvo piedad de lanzarle una patata frita a la cara.

“Tienen que ir a la enfermería. Les lanzaron un encantamiento.” Repite Lily lo que dijo Mary segundos atrás. “No sé cuánto tiempo durará en ustedes la tinta.”

“No creo que sea tan serio,” intenta consolarla James, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué tenía que hacerlo. “Vamos, nada malo puede pasar si es solo tinta.”

“¿Cómo lo harán para afeitarse?” Les pregunta Marlene. “¿No se cortarán?”

“A lo mejor comienzan a sangrar azul.” Dice Peter.

“No- Sirius ya no puede sangrar así.” Se burla Remus, causando que no solo los chicos se rieran sino que el otro chico también le lanzara la misma patata que había caído en su cara.

“Bueno- y, Evans, ¿Supiste quién fue?” Pregunta James de nuevo, mirando a la pelirroja al otro lado de la mesa.

La chica pareció sonrosarse un momento, pero luego negó. “No tengo idea.”

“Adivino, ¿No contestaron cuando les preguntaste?” Sonríe Sirius.

“Les hice un favor a ustedes.” Espeta ella, cada vez más enojada. “Mejor vayan a la enfermería si no quieren vivir el resto de sus vidas con tatuajes de masas negras en sus caras.”

Después de la comida, los cuatro chicos fueron en dirección a la enfermería por petición de Lily y Mary y, luego de que Madame Pomfrey refunfuñara al igual que Lily tras ver el caos, especialmente cuando ni las pócimas ni encantamientos sacaban la tinta de la cara. Resignados, Sirius se quedó intentando encontrar otra forma para volver a tener su piel de vuelta mientras que James se juntaba con Marlene para ir a entrenar Quidditch.

Después de la jornada escolar y el entrenamiento invocado, él tuvo una epifanía mientras se duchaba en su dormitorio.

“ _¡Fue Quejicus!”_

Remus -que se encontraba terminando unos ejercicios de Aritmancia- y Peter -que estaba leyendo una revista sobre su cama- saltaron en sus lugares cuando James salió de la ducha, con el color negro de la tinta marcado con más intensidad en su cuerpo.

“¿Qué?” Preguntan los otros dos.

James se apuntó su propio rostro con el ceño tan fruncido que las gotas de su cabello caían directamente al suelo. “¡Él nos hizo esto!”

“Es un buen hechizo.” Alaga Peter. James fue hacia la cama más próxima de él para tomar y lanzarle un cojín. “Perdón.”

“Debemos vengarnos- ¡Si que debemos vengarnos!” La sangre de James hervía cuan caliente caldero a mil grados de fuego. “¡Nosotros no lo hemos atacado en todo lo que fue este año, así que él dio el primer paso! ¡Nos hizo que estuviéramos con la cara pintada todo el maldito día, y ni siquiera ha salido con la ducha! ¡Además!” James jadeó exageradamente tras una nueva realización. “¡Evans lo tuvo que haber enfrentado! ¡Es por eso que estaba tan molesta para el almuerzo! ¡Y probablemente la insultó de nuevo cuando lo hizo! Oh, maldito hijo de la gran perra, ¡Sirius estará igual cuando se entere!”

Y no fue hasta pasada de las once que Sirius regresó de la enfermería (tras haber intentado de todo para sacarse con la tinta) con una notoria mueca de hastío. “Poppy dice que no fue un maleficio, y que no parece ser un encantamiento- que solamente fue una tinta muy, _muy_ permanente.”

“Fue Quejicus,” le dice James, ya en pijama pero caminando por toda la habitación. “¡Todo tiene sentido! Desde que discutimos hasta que…”

“Te hemos escuchado divagar por más de una hora,” le interrumpe Remus, recostado con la cabeza colgando de su cama, “por favor, James, cállate.”

“¿Tú no deberías estar haciendo rondas con los demás prefectos?” Pregunta Sirius a Remus, haciendo un ademán en patearle la cabeza antes de ir hacia su cama para ponerse el pijama.

“Lily parecía furiosa y, bueno, no quería lidiar con ella.”

“¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan a la ligera?” pregunta James con tono lastimero. “Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no desaprovecharía las oportunidades de pasar tiempo junto a Evans.”

“¿Quieres que no desaproveche ninguna oportunidad?”

“Olvídalo. Te prefiero lejos de ella.” Murmura. “¿Cómo es posible que ustedes dos sean tan amigos?”

“Coincidimos en distintas cosas.” Responde. “Ya sabes, tomamos aritmancia juntos, nos gusta David Bowie y detestamos a James.”

James le lanzó una almohada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Peter canturreaba mientras observaba a las pocas personas transitar en el mapa del merodeador; Sirius terminaba de colocarse su pijama; Remus seguía contando estrellas en el techo y James seguía con su ceño fruncido, indignado con el hecho de que Severus Snape lo hallase encantando a él y a Sirius.

“¿Creen que Snape hizo eso porque estaba celoso de James?” Interrumpe Remus el silencio.

“¿Por qué estaría Quejicus celoso de Cornamneta?” Cuestiona Peter.

“Bueno, fue toda una noticia cuando la gente vio a James y Lily mantener una conversación civilizada en la cena de bienvenida.” Apunta Remus. “Y ahora como se llevan bien…”

“Ya, ¿Y los años anteriores qué?” Pregunta Sirius.

“Solo digo lo probable.” Se defiende. “Aunque puede que solamente estaba molesto por el espectáculo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo- Merlín, ni borrachos se ponen así de violentos.”

“Bueno, tienes razón.” Apoya Sirius. “A la par que Azaleas se alejaba de Quejicus, ella se acercaba a James.”

“¿Cómo lo hiciste?” Refiere Peter a James, mirándolo. “¿Cómo hiciste que pasara de desearte la muerte a tolerarte?”

“Eso, amigos míos, es un secreto de estado.”

Ni tan secreto, la verdad, porque James apostaba que Remus lo sabía y, bueno, si Sirius le pregunta Remus era un hecho que le contaría. Aunque, sin importar quién sabe o no, James seguía cuestionándose cómo había pasado eso.

Todo había empezado a finales de quinto año, después del incidente de los TIMO’s que tuvieron con Severus y después de la broma que había logrado que James le salvara la vida a él. Sirius había sido notificado oficialmente junto a una lechuza real que no lo esperarían en el hogar Black ese verano -ni para el resto de su vida, esperaban-, cosa que lo dejó abatido. James, como su mejor amigo, decidió enviarle una carta a sus padres informando la situación de Sirius- no obstante, en dirección a la buhonera, Lily lo interceptó en un mal momento causando que ella lo enfrentase de mala forma por sospechar que los merodeadores estaban volviendo a hacer travesuras, cosa que descolocó infernalmente a James una vez que ella les dijo de forma explícita:

_“Tanto tú como Sirius tienen una familia de sangre limpia que los respaldan y por eso se creen los reyes del universo…”_

James, antes de ser un chico enamorado, era un hombre leal con sus amigos, así que no dudó en enfrentarla y expresar lo equivocada que ella estaba, y se largó sin mirar atrás.

Sería mentira si se dijera que James quedó tranquilo después de eso, porque era mentira. Pasó el resto del verano atormentándose con el remordimiento de haberla tratado mal, reflexionando el cómo ella no tenía la culpa de su actuar porque era ignorante ante la situación de Sirius, y un montón de cosas más que lo hicieron creer que rodas sus posibilidades con ella se redujeran a números imaginarios.

Sin embargo, después de que la luna llena cayera la noche antes del primero de septiembre, James se ofreció para reemplazar a Remus en sus oficios de prefectos excusándolo de sentirse demasiado enfermo. James se imaginó encontrarse a Lily también como prefecta de Gryffindor y, luego de que James se disculpara avergonzadamente por la forma en la que la trató el año anterior -sin jactarse de sus palabras-, Lily le comentó lo increíble que fue escucharlo porque

_“No creía que su amistad fuera así de profunda. Tampoco creía que tenías sentimientos sinceros, Potter.”_

No es que desde ahí se hicieran inseparables, pero tuvieron conversaciones más llevaderas en las que ambos compartieron no solo cómo fue su verano sino también lo que significó para ellos. Allí, James aprendió que Lily sufría internamente por el rechazo constante que su melliza le presentaba, mientras que Lily comprendía el sentimiento de hermandad que James tenía con Sirius y la pena que le daba al ver la familia de su mejor amigo dándole la espalda.

Fue así como su relación comenzó a estrecharse un poco más. Tenían el bonus de que Remus era un amigo en común para ambos, por lo que poco a poco (no solo Lily, también su grupo de amigas) comenzase a llevar mejor con el cuarteto caótico.

“¿Se imaginan que Quejicus, efectivamente, esté celoso de James?” Idea Sirius sin poder creerlo.

“No sabía que Severus tenía la capacidad de amar.” Se burla Remus.

“O de ser amado. Apuesto que la única mujer que lo amó fue su madre.” Carcajea James.

“Espera- ¡¿Quejicus estaba enamorado de Lily?!” Pregunta Peter, desconcertado.

“¡Por favor!” Ríe Sirius. “¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?!”

“¿Crees que sea virgen?”

“Colagusano, hasta donde me concierne, todos acá somos vírgenes.”

“Reformulo- ¿Crees que haya tenido novia alguna vez?, ¿O algún contacto estrecho con alguna fémina sin contar a su madre?”

Los otros tres chicos se quedaron pensando en la pregunta. No es como si ellos hubiesen tenido también alguna relación ellas; Sirius era el más casanova de ellos desde cuarto año, pero desde que había comenzado con su telegrama hormonal nunca había sentado cabeza con alguna chica. Sin embargo, todos habían tenido una experiencia remota con el romance.

“Oh Merlín…” Exclamó Sirius tapándose el rostro mientras falseaba arcadas. “Acabo de imaginarme a Quejicus haciendo el baile de apareamiento de las aves.”

Varios días pasaron de eso, y lo más próximo que se encontraron fue el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Eso si que no había sido una suerte para James, porque no quería enfrentarse a Artie Donoso tan pronto, en especial cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle para que le entregara el libro.

“Te ves tenso, capitán.” A su lado, en el desayuno del partido, se asomó Marlene McKinnon para entregarle un plato de avena con fruta. “¿Todo bien?”

James apartó la comida pero le entregó una sonrisa amable. “Si. Todo bien.”

“Te hemos visto distraídos en los entrenamientos,” comenta ella. “No sé qué ronda en tu cabeza, pero te necesitamos frío para hoy, ya sabes, sin obsesionarte con Artie Donoso.”

“Mira quien habla,” roda los ojos James. “Cuando nos enfrentamos a Ravenclaw la última vez, literalmente atacaste el yugular de Dorcas Meadowes.”

“Es una perra bastarda, y tramposa.” Masculle.

James soltó un suspiro. “Oye, ¿Has visto a Lily?”

“Iba a ir a la buhonera antes de desayunar.” Responde. “¿Por qué?”

“Necesito recargar energías.” Dice mientras se levantaba del asiento.

“Eh-” Marlene se aproximó para tomar de la chaqueta a James antes de que él se fuera. “Te recomiendo dejarla sola.”

James levantó una ceja, y se zafó. “¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Uh…” La rubia pareció cuestionar si hablar o no, pero al final terminó accediendo. “Recibió una carta de su hermana en la mañana, así que no está de humor para que la molestes.”

“Oye- somos amigos.” Se defiende. “Puedo consolarla.”

“¿Amigos? ¿En serio?” Marlene suspiró. “Woah, que interesante.”

“Oh, cállate. Entonces reúne al equipo para que vayamos al campo.”

“Si, capitán.”

Cuando fue cerca de las once de la mañana, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya ocupaban lugar en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Desde los camerinos James podía escuchar los gritos de euforia de ambos campos, en especial cuando eran las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff- ellos no tenían una rivalidad como lo era Gryffindor con Slytherin, pero por alguna extraña razón a los de Slytherin les agradaba la gente de Hufflepuff, así que seguía siendo una guerra intermitente.

“Buena suerte esa vez, Potter.” Le dice Artie una vez que salieron a las canchas. “Esperemos que puedas tener una mejor victoria que la última vez.”

“Cierra la boca, Donoso.”

Al final del día, Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff sobre treinta puntos, cosa que a pesar de haber sido una ganancia, Artie se negó a regresarle el libro.

Días después de eso, los merodeadores no dejaron de pensar en algún plan lo suficientemente factible como para humillar a Snape ni para que Artie Donoso le regresara el libro a James, por lo que cuando llegaron a febrero ellos se sentían un completo fracaso.

“¿Iremos a Hogsmeade hoy?” Pregunta Peter.

“Supongo que sí,” se encoje de hombros James. “Aunque no tengo idea de qué comprar.”

“Tú solo quieres consumir.” Le dice Remus.

“A mi no me apetece ir,” se queja Sirius. “Estamos en febrero- ahora no hay más que promociones para San Valentín, ‘Ven con tu pareja y les haremos un descuento por cada lengua que se pasen por sus caras’” Imita falsamente.

“¿Cuántas lenguas crees que tienen las personas?” Le pregunta Remus, aguantándose la risa.

“Cuando la gente se excita, créeme que hay más de una.”

“¿Tal vez podríamos encantar a las parejas haciendo que sus lenguas se enreden con la del otro?” Da la idea maquiavélica el castaño. “Lo probé con unos chicos de cuarto año y, bueno, funcionó bien.”

“Eres satánico. Te amo.”

Finalmente el grupo decidió ir a Hogsmeade, aunque no sabían muy bien por qué. Más adelante tendrían más oportunidades de ir, tal vez cuando el clima haya mejorado, porque ahora la ventisca de nieve que pasaba sobre Escocia hacía que las ganas de quedarse en la sala común junto a la chimenea se intensificaran.

Tras llegar al pueblo notaron que no estaba tan lleno como lo esperaban. La noche anterior había nevado, lo que hizo que el frío de ese día fuese tan intenso que apenas se podía caminar. A ellos no le importaba, claro está, pero decidieron que sería buena idea ir a Las Tres Escobas para beber algo caliente antes de seguir en su búsqueda de _algo_ , porque Remus quería una pluma nueva y Sirius con James querían comprar más tinta.

“¿No les basta con la que tienen en la cara?” Se burla Remus.

Salieron de Las Tres Escobas con una helada mucho más fuerte que minutos antes, por lo que empezaron a debatir sobre si regresar a Hogwarts o no.

“Quiero pasar a Zonko’s para ver si llegó algo nuevo.” Insiste James.

“¡Ya hemos usado casi todos los productos!” Expresa Peter temblando de frío.

“¡Miren!” Sirius apuntó hacia la entrada de la tienda de bromas Zonko’s y vieron cómo una carreta llena de cajas -jalada por un caballo- llegaba a estacionarse en la entrada, lo que significaba que la tienda estaba volviendo a abastecerse. “¡Vamos a ver!”

Jalando (y ahorcando) a Remus con la bufanda, Sirius guio al grupo hacia la entrada de la tienda de bromas, e ingresaron rápidamente a la par que el dueño: Rufus Agatos, estrechaba su mano con el proveedor.

“¡Muchachos!” Exclamó el viejo Rufus tras ver a los cuatro chicos entrar. “¡Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía!, ¿Cómo se encuentran?”

“Estamos haciéndolo bien, hombre.” Contesta James con una sonrisa. “¿Estás abasteciéndote?”

“Si. Después de las ofertas navideñas nos quedamos sin nada.” Cuenta mientras veía las cajas levitar hacia el mostrador. “¿Quieren ver?”

Los chicos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a revisar las cajas, una por una. Algunos productos eran bromas recurrentes que habían hecho durante sus años en Hogwarts, mientras otras eran de catálogo especial que nunca habían visto.

“¡Mira!, boggarts falsos.” Muestra James una caja pequeña de vidrio, el cual una entidad negra más parecida a una bola de humo se movía de choque en choque contra la caja. “Dicen que se tiran flatulencias en tu cara una vez que muestran tu miedo.”

“Me gustan estos.” Comenta Remus mientras sacaba una caja un juego de calcetines. “Chillan cuando alguien se te acerca.”

“¿Qué hay en esa caja tan grande, Rufus?” Pregunta Sirius al hombre que se encontraba anotando en una tableta.

“Ah…” Rufus sonrió con orgullo. “La nueva joya de mi tienda. Proviene ilegalmente de Estados Unidos, muchachos. La MACUSA me está persiguiendo en este mismo instante.”

Los cuatro se acercaron a la gran caja que estaba ubicada en una esquina, y Peter se ofreció a abrirla (en caso de seguridad). No obstante, cuando Peter la abrió y revisó su interior, sus hombros bajaron de decepción.

“Son botellitas de vidrio.” Muestra Peter sacando una.

Era una botella pequeña, no más del porte de un esmalte de uña, y su interior tenía un líquido de color transparente tan parecido como la suerte líquida que el profesor Slughorn había presentado una vez.

“¿Qué es, Rufus?” Pregunta Remus.

“El especial de San Valentín, obvio.” Dice el hombre, agraciado. “Pociones de amor, le llamamos _Le Romance.”_

De repente, James sintió otra epifanía brotarle desde el interior.

“¡Ya sé qué broma haremos!”

“Cornamenta, no.”

“Cornamenta, si.”

“¿Van a comprar?” Pregunta Rufus con sorpresa.

“¡Si!”

“¡No!” Exclaman James y Remus a la vez. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

Rufus carcajeó ante la falta de concordancia. “Iré a revisar unas cosas al sótano. Pueden llevarse el catálogo para encargarlo más tarde.”

James tomó la revista de catálogo del mostrador y los cuatro salieron de Zonko’s en dirección a la escuela.

“¡Miren!, está a tres galeones una botellita de _Le Romance_.” Exclama James con agrado.

“¿Acaso planeas hacerlo en serio?” Le pregunta Remus, preocupado. “No puedes jugar con las emociones- especialmente con el amor.”

“Pero serán las emociones de Quejicus,” roda los ojos el chico. “Le ponemos un poco en su vaso y listo, se enamorará a primera vista de… uh… ¿Cómo funciona esto?”

Sirius le quitó el catálogo para revisar también. “Según esto dice, _Le Romance_ funciona a según la disposición del bromista. Si tú quieres que sea amor a primera vista, lo será. Si quieres que sea específicamente a alguien- ¡Oh, si! ¡Podemos hacer que Quejicus se enamore de Filch!”

“O de la señora Norris.” Aporta Peter.

“Insisto que esto es una mala idea, James Esto es caer _muy_ bajo.” Advierte Remus con severidad.

“¡Vamos, hombre!” Sirius pasa un brazo por los hombros de Remus mientras lo sacude. “¿Dónde quedó tu sentido de la insensibilidad?”

“Fue comido por mi sentido de la responsabilidad.”

“Tú no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad.” James se lanzó también al otro lado de Remus para abrazarlo por un brazo. “Eres nuestro amigo. Debes ayudarnos.”

“¿A que un pobre chico se enamore de Filch?” Remus les levanta la ceja, pero al ver la inocencia de sus dos amigos y la sonrisa traviesa de Peter que secundaba, él no puso más resistencia. “Son unos imbéciles.”

“¡Recuperaré el libro!” Terminó canturreando James antes de que se pusiera a nevar.

Esa misma tarde, antes de la cena, hicieron el encargo en la sala común. Lo ideal era tener _Le Romance_ en sus manos para el día siguiente para ponerlo en el jugo de desayuno de Severus y así verlo completamente humillado por amor. No era el plan más digno que ello habían hecho, pero era lo suficiente para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: vengarse de Severus y recuperar el libro milenario de James.

“¿Crees que con una botella alcance?” Pregunta Sirius a su lado en el sofá.

“Supongo, si es para una persona.” Contesta el otro.

“Seguimos sin saber nada de eso,” reitera Remus mientras practicaba con la nueva pluma que había comprado, con su espalda apoyada en las piernas de James. “¿Cuánto dura la poción?, ¿Cuáles son sus efectos secundarios?”

“¿En serio te importa eso ahora?” Cuestiona James con gracia. “En tercer año no tuviste piedad en encantar a Quejicus con un hechizo que no tenías idea de cómo funcionaba, e hiciste que tuviera su piel verde por dos semanas.”

“He cambiado.”

“Si, cómo no.” Se burlan los otros dos.

Remus rodó sus ojos, ofuscado, y siguió probando la pluma: una que escribía lo propio que uno dictaba. “Setecientos treinta y cuatro. Cabeza de ajo. Cornamenta es idiota.”

“¿Tal vez cinco?” Sigue preguntando James, estando a punto de escribir en un pergamino el pedido. “Y así tenemos un poco de reserva.”

“En ese caso podríamos pedir diez,” continúa Sirius. “Por si las dudas…”

“¿Qué van a encargar?”

James y Sirius se giraron rápidamente cuando vieron a Lily tras el sofá. Rápidamente, James estiró el pergamino del pedido hasta Remus disimuladamente, quien lo tomó y lo puso sobre la mesa. Junto a la pluma.

“¿Por qué crees que vamos a encargar algo, Fresias?” Pregunta Sirius a la defensiva.

“Dudo que estén haciendo tareas,” contesta ella para luego estirarse entre los dos chicos y tomar el catálogo del regazo de James. “Además están con esto… ¿En serio van a comprar artículos de bromas?, Potter…”

“Será inofensivo.” Promete el chico, mirándola con una sonrisa a los ojos. “Y nadie saldrá perjudicado. Lo prometo.”

“Si te sacan del equipo de Quidditch, haré todo lo posible para que Hufflepuff gane la copa este año.” Amenaza ella dándole una mirada ofensiva a los cuatro. Remus carraspeó y preguntó:

“¿Por qué tienes interés de si van a encargar algo?”

“Ah, si.” Pero hace un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia. “Para compartir cartas. Por las ventiscas están pidiéndole a los alumnos que no manden correos de forma constante, así que pensé que podríamos enviar uno todos juntos- aunque no creo que puedan, ya que no es para Zonko’s.”

“Rufus es nuestro amigo. Dudo que tenga problemas en comprar lo que necesites.” A James le emocionaba el mero hecho de tener que compartir un sobre con ella. “Así que dinos lo que quieres.”

“¿Conocen los nuevos comprimidos cosméticos que te permiten alisarte el pelo? Son unas burbujas chiquititas de color violeta.” Muestra ella juntando su índice y pulgar. Todos los chicos negaron, mientras Sirius asentía. “Bueno, encontré una oferta en Moda Tiros Largos que venden quinientas unidades de comprimidos a solo treinta galeones.”

“¡¿Bromeas?!” Se sorprende Sirius. “Compárteme.”

“Colabora.” Contesta ella. “Mary y Marlene cooperarán con dinero. Si quieres tener de esos comprimidos debes aportar también.”

“Me baño en oro, preciosa.”

“Quinientas unidades de comprimidos para alisarte el cabello de Moda Tiros Largos.” Dicta Remus a su pluma mágica, la cual comienza a escribir sobre el pergamino que James estaba usando antes. “¿Algo más?”

“Quiero unas ranas de chocolate, también.” Pide Peter.

Nada más.

Y antes de media noche y del toque de queda, James y Sirius se escabulleron hacia la buhonera para mandar el mensaje a Zonko’s.

Esa noche, James durmió como nunca antes. Se sentía tan relajado y emocionado por poder efectuar su broma que hasta de los nervios a veces dormitaba; estaba tan feliz de poder recuperar el libro milenario y no recibir la mirada dura de su padre que llegó a soñar cómo Filch huía con la señora Norris en brazos de un Severus Snape que proclamaba su amor a los cuatro vientos.

“¡James! ¡James!”

Pero James no quería despertar. Se sentía tan a gusto en su sueño…

“¡Maldita sea!”

“¡Ah!”

“Calla, Colagusano. Las vas a espantar- ¡Ay!”

“¡Oye, bicho! ¡Deja mis libros!”

No se había dado cuenta que las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas, ni de que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida. Se estiró hacia su mesa de noche para alcanzar sus gafas y se asustó tras sentir cómo algo lo mordía. Tras ponérselos, no solo se encontró con un pequeño búho mirándolo fijamente, sino que su dormitorio estaba lleno de ellos.

“¡Salgan, salgan!” Aleteaba Peter a los búhos que se posaban sobre las camas.

“Mierda, mierda, mierda…” Murmuraba Remus al borde de la locura; desatando cada paquete que portaba las patas de los búhos y dejándolos sobre su cama. “Nos van a matar. Nos van a matar…”

“Me siento poderoso.” Canturrea Sirius, dejando como una corrida de cinco pequeños búhos descansasen sobre su brazo derecho. “Llámenme _Sir of the Owls ius_.”

“¡Ayúdame, pedazo de bestia!” Le grita Remus, espantando a los búhos de Sirius.

Uno a uno comenzó a irse por la ventana. James no podía contener el pánico de tener tanto animal en su dormitorio (irónico), y no se explicaba por qué estaban allí tampoco.

“¿Qué pasó?” Pregunta él, levantándose de la cama con cuidado de no pisar un búho.

“No tenemos idea,” contesta Peter mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos porque las aves lo estaban arañando. “Me levanté porque alguien estaba golpeando la ventana y, antes de darme cuenta, una bandada de ellos apareció y- ¡Ah!”

Peter se transformó en rata para poder liberarse de los búhos, lo cual fue contraproducente porque ahora ellos estaban ansiosos de cazarlo, produciendo así una persecución que hacía más difícil el trabajo de Remus de desatar los centenares de paquetes pequeños que tenían atados en las patas. “¡Peter, por la mierda!”

Junto a Sirius ayudaron a Remus a desatar los paquetes y tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias de ser mordidos y arañados por ellos, dejando lóbulos, mejillas y dedos ensangrentados. Pasaron así otros quince minutos más, hasta que la habitación quedó llena de plumas y excremento de búhos.

“¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!” Pregunta Sirius ahora, sintiéndose hilarante ante la situación.

Remus tomó uno de los paquetes sobre la cama y lo desenvolvió. En su interior había una caja pequeña de cartón con un juego de cinco botellitas de vidrio de _Le Romance._

“Estás de broma…” Murmura James, yendo hacia la cama de Remus para desenvolverlo por sí solo otro paquete y- si, cinco botellitas de _Le Romance._ “¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!”

Había en total ciento un paquetes sobre la cama de Remus, cien de ellos que contenían cinco botellas de _Le Romance_ mientras que la otra cajita era un paquete para Lily: contenía solo un comprimido de cabello liso. Junto a los paquetes de _Le Romance_ , uno de ellos contenía una nota.

_¡GRACIAS POR LA GRAN COMPRA, MUCHACHOS!_

“Mis padres van a matarme…” Suelta James, sentándose en la cama de Peter. “Van a acabar con mi vida. No llegaré a los sesenta.”

“¡¿Qué mierda haremos con quinientas botellas de pociones de amor?!” Chilla Remus, viendo con horror su propia cama. “¡¿Cómo nos desharemos de todo esto?!”

“Podríamos pasárselo al profesor Dumbledore para que él se haga cargo de todo esto.” Da la idea Peter, convirtiéndose de nuevo en humano.

“O podríamos venderlo,” idea Sirius tentado. James también lo miró, y la idea parecía gustarle a él también. Sin embargo, su juicio moral impedía que lo hiciera.

“Debemos botar todo esto.” Demanda James yendo hacia el baño, pero deteniéndose al instante antes de abrir la puerta. “Mierda, no podemos botarlo por las cañerías.”

“¿Quién en su sano juicio encanta a las cañerías para que regresen todo contenido mágico que es vertido ahí?” Exclama Sirius, frustrado.

“Los que quieren prevenir que haya una explosión de jabón- de nuevo.” Contesta Remus, sin apartar la vista de los paquetes.

Cuando decidieron qué hacer con ellos ya era cerca de las seis de la mañana, lo que significaba que tenían que actuar rápido si es que no querían que los vieran verter quinientas botellas en el Lago Negro. Vaciaron el baúl de Peter y colocaron todas las botellitas esparcidas en él; le aplicaron un encantamiento camaleón que, a medida que nadie chocara con él, nadie podría verlo; y también le había hecho un encantamiento locomotor para que el baúl los siguiera hasta los jardines de la escuela.

Lo ideal era hacerlo en silencio, pero tanto Peter como Remus seguían nerviosos por lo de la mañana y James estaba concentrado en el encantamiento locomotor que no apartaba la vista de la sombra del baúl que se reflejaba gracias a los rayos de sol que los golpeaban. Sirius iba con el mapa del merodeador en la cabecera. Era mejor tomar precauciones ya que los cuatro tenían sus expedientes, y si alguien los veía a tan temprano por la mañana, en pijama y en un día domingo, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabrían que ellos no traían nada bueno entre manos.

“¿Al menos vamos a guardar unos cuantos?” Pregunta Sirius. “No podemos desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad.”

“¡Por dios, Sirius!, ¿No te imaginas qué pasaría si uno de quinto bebiera esta poción?” exclama Remus, ofuscado. “Si de por sí andan calientes por el mundo, no me quiero imaginar cómo sería con esta cosa…”

“Podríamos probar-”

“No.”

“Alto.” El chico detiene la caminata, con su mirada alerta en las intersecciones de los pasillos. “Escucho algo…, ¡Mierda!” Sirius se giró de prisa. “¡Viene la gata esa! ¡Les dije que teníamos que ponerla en el mapa!”

“¿Acaba de usar sus dotes caninos?” Pregunta Peter al aire.

Pero nadie le contestó. Los cuatro empezaron a caminar más rápido, pero James tropezó con el baúl de Peter haciendo que el efecto camaleón desapareciera, al igual que el locomotor. Remus y James tomaron el baúl de ambos extremos y corrieron hacia el pasaje más próximo del castillo: cerca de la casa de Hufflepuff, donde la cocina se encontraba. Los jardines estaban a un par de metros más allá para alcanzar al lago negro, pero el pánico los apresó haciendo que fuera mejor irse al escondite.

“¡Cuidado con las botellas!” Gritó James mientras con Remus bajaban corriendo los escalones. Sirius les abrió la puerta de la cocina y los cuatro entraron en ella.

Aunque ninguno lo vio venir, parecía ser un poco obvio que a las seis de la mañana los elfos domésticos se encontrasen trabajando en la cocina para preparar el desayuno que estaría en un par de horas en el gran comedor. Tampoco fue sorpresa para ninguno de los elfos la llegada de los chicos, ya que ellos comenzaron a asaltar las cocinas desde que estaban en primer año, aunque ahora si les llamó la atención ellos por el gran baúl que había de por medio.

“¿El amo quiere guardar comida ahí adentro?” Se acerca uno de los elfos domésticos a los chicos.

“¡No!” Contesta James, apresuradamente. “Necesitamos- hum, necesitamos guardar esto aquí por un momento.” Se apresura a comentar.

“¿Pueden poner una de las botellas que están adentro en la bebida de Severus Snape?” Pregunta Sirius, burlón.

“¡Canuto!”

“No pueden estar aquí,” aconseja otro elfo doméstico. “El amo Filch viene a corroborar si preparamos la comida. Deben irse.”

James y Remus intercambiaron miradas mientras veían el baúl. No sabían si era de confianza dejar un montón de pociones de amor en la cocina de Hogwarts, pero sabían que, mientras se lo pidieran a los elfos domésticos, estos no lo tocarían.

“Vendremos después de la cena a buscarlos.” Informa James antes de que el grupo se retirara de allí.

Varios elfos domésticos miraron el baúl, expectantes, pero James confiaba de que no sucedería nada si lo dejaban allí.

Regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor cansados. Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, ninguno sabía algún encantamiento de limpieza que los ayudara a sacar las plumas y excrementos de allí, por lo que se turnaron en ducharse y, pasada de las siete de la mañana del domingo, se sentaron en la sala común a esperar que el día se activase.

“Se ven como el infierno,” saludó Mary pasada de las nueve treinta de la mañana, mientras bajaba del dormitorio de las chicas y se acercaba a Remus para quitarle una pluma de búho que tenía en su hombro. “¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?”

“Nada condenable.” Contesta él, quitándole la pluma a Mary para jugar con ella.

“¿Van a tomar desayuno?”

“Espero al amor de mi vida.” Responde James mientras levantaba una caja de cartón pequeña. “Le tengo que entregar su compra.”

Mary tomó la pequeña caja y la inspeccionó. “Espera- ¿Aquí vienen los quinientos comprimidos que alisan el cabello?”

“Viene solo uno. Nos equivocamos en la compra.” Dice Sirius sin querer dar más información de ello.

Marlene también apareció por las escaleras junto a un par de chicas de sexto año, y miró a Mary. “Lily irá a la enfermería primero antes de desayunar.”

“¿Qué pasó?” Saltó James. Marlene le levantó una ceja, divertida.

“SPM.” Contesta ella sin darle mucha importancia.

“¿SPM?” Preguntó James una vez que las chicas se fueron. “¿Qué es el SPM?”

Sirius y Remus se encogieron de hombros. “¿Soviéticos Pre Milicia?” da la idea Peter.

Los tres lo miraron; estaban demasiado cansados como para contraargumentarle.

Ya que Lily no bajaría y James no tendría que excusarse con ella del por qué no habían llegado las quinientas unidades de comprimidos para alisar el cabello (como también explicarle donde demonios habían llegado a parar las quinientas unidades), los merodeadores bajaron unos metros más alejados de sus compañeras hasta llegar al Gran Comedor que, extrañados por la hora, el desayuno todavía no aparecía.

“¿Creen que nuestra interrupción haya provocado el retraso?” Pregunta James mientras se sienta junto a Peter, frente a Remus y Sirius.

“Los elfos domésticos son muy cerrados con su laburo, así que no creo.” Explica Sirius. “El elfo doméstico de los Black: Kreachen, siempre les preparó sopa de calabaza de entrada al almuerzo a sus primeros amos, y a pesar de que mi santa madre le insistía que no lo hiciera con nosotros, él nunca dejó de hacerlo.”

“¿Te imaginas que hayan bebido _Le Romance_?” Pregunta Peter junto a una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

“Gracias, Peter. Ahora me imaginé una orgía de elfos domésticos en la cocina.” Hace una arcada Sirius.

“¿Tienes que hablar de orgías de elfos durante el desayuno?” Le pregunta Remus, asqueado.

“Todavía no estamos desayunando.”

“Probablemente se están revolcando en nuestro cereal…” Murmura James.

“Y metiéndose las frutas por—”

“¡Basta!”

Quince minutos pasaron sin indicios de desayuno. Los estudiantes estaban empezando a llenar el Gran Comedor y los murmullos extrañados comenzaron a surgir, e incluso los profesores en sus asientos se preguntaban que pasaba. Los chicos, con temor, vieron a la profesora Sprout levantarse de su asiento para ir a comprobar la cocina, pero recibieron un segundo aliento cuando el desayuno apareció.

“¡Al fin!” Expresó con dramatismo Sirius mientras inspeccionaba la comida antes de prepararse un café con leche. “Y no hay rastros de semen de elfo.”

“¿Cómo sabes cuál es el semen de elfo?” Le pregunta Remus, reparándose también su jugo de naranja.

“Porque no es el mismo que de una persona.”

“Pero, ¿Cómo sabes la diferencia?”

La conversación se había vuelto extraña. Peter ocultaba su vergüenza en su propia taza de leche mientras que James reía a su vez que le echaba azúcar a su té.

“¡Dorcas Meadowes!” Los merodeadores saltaron de su asiento cuando Marlene se levantó en su silla y apuntaba a la casa de Hufflepuff, donde la guardiana de la casa le miraba con la misma expectación a ella. “¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres muy bella!”

Un silencio se posó en el comedor que se extendió por más de tres segundos hasta que un murmullo opacó el lugar. Aunque los murmullos eran bastante desconcertantes.

“Eso no me lo esperaba…” Murmura James revolviendo su té, mirando a James y Remus y su mirada se detuvo en ambos- de alguna forma, James vio como poco a poco Remus empezaba a adoptar un color y brillo que no era propio de él, como ver los ojos de Sirius humedecerse de la emoción.

“¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?” Cuestiona.

“¡Maurice!” Chilló una chica a su espalda. La chica de Slytherin veía con horror cómo el regazo de su novio fue apoderado por una chica de Ravenclaw quien, como un animal, besaba el rostro del chico.

James se sintió más extrañado, en especial porque los murmullos fueron reemplazados por gritos de euforia, como también carcajadas e insultos comenzaron a volar. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores para ver si ellos entendían qué sucedía, y se sorprendió al ver cómo el guardabosques Hagrid parecía cantar una canción romántica mientras que la profesora Trelawney y la profesora McGonagall conversaban tan cerca que incomodó a James. El profesor Flitwick parecía estar encantado con la profesora de astronomía que, incómodamente, parecía rechazar sus peticiones indecorosas. Y, finalmente, el profesor Dumbledore solamente veía el resto del Gran Comedor, con un semblante que no pareciese estar preocupado de su entorno, como si estuviera ausente.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Pregunta de nuevo James, mirando a sus amigos. A su lado, Peter pareció notar lo que sucedía porque poco a poco alejó el desayuno.

“La verdad es que no sé,” contesta Remus, bastante risueño. “Me siento…Bien.”

“¡Peter!”

James fue empujado de su silla cuando cinco chicas, de distintas casas y años, comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre Peter, y este parecía igual de asustado que James.

“¡Es mío!”

“¡No, es mío!”

“¡Ayuda!” Gritó Peter, tendiendo la mano hacia James.

Él intentó agarrarla para separarlo del grupo de chicas, pero fue demasiado tarde: ellas ya lo habían abducido y lo arrastraron hacia las afueras del Gran Comedor.

“¿El cielo está más azul o es mi idea?” Pregunta Sirius con un tono melancólico, mientras veía el cielo del Gran Comedor.

“Es un azul tan claro como el lindo de tus ojos.” Canturrea Remus mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su palma en la mesa para ver a Sirius.

“¡Sus ojos son grises!” Grita James.

Pero Sirius, contra todo lo que James conocía de su mejor amigo, lo vio lanzar una ridícula risilla mientras pasaba uno de sus mechones largos de cabello negro tras su oreja. “¿Crees que mis ojos son lindos?”

“Los más lindos.”

“Ya está buena la broma…” Interrumpe James el momento de los otros dos, causando que lo mirasen feo. “Pueden cortar ese rollo…”

“¿Qué rollo?” Pregunta Sirius, repentinamente a la defensiva. “¿Crees que Remus está bromando sobre mis ojos!”

“¡Si-no!, quiero decir- tus ojos son lindos y todo eso-”

“Yo solamente puedo decirle que sus ojos son lindos,” le apunta Remus amenazadoramente.

“¡Vale! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!”

James volvió a mirar al resto de los estudiantes; algunos habían empezado a sentir el mismo pánico que él por el comportamiento extraño de sus compañeros y se habían largado de allí, mientras que otros, tanto chicos con chicas como entre ellos empezaban a darse suaves cumplidos y toques de películas que Remus les había enseñado el verano pasado.

“¡Es el líquido!”

James volvió a mirar a la mesa de profesores: el profesor Slughorn había exclamado algo y había dejado caer su taza de té a la mesa mientras le pedía al resto de los docentes que no lo bebieran, pero ya era tarde, la mayoría de ellos estaban igual de encantados.

Volvió a girar su cabeza. Justo a tiempo vio a Lily sentarse con sus amigas en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor completamente confundida; tomó un vaso de agua para poder beberlo y, una vez que ella se lo acercó a sus labios, James tomó su varita y apuntó a lo lejos hasta ella, haciendo que el vaso se le derramara encima.

“¡¿Qué mierda?!”

“¡Evans!” Gritó James; vaclió sobre si levantarse y dejar a sus amigos solos, pero los vio tan entretenidos mirando los ojos del otro que creyó que no notarían su presencia. Se levantó y corrió hacia la chica, que había pasado de la fase de estar confundida a estar realmente asustada de la situación.

Algunos chicos habían comenzado a pelearse, hechizos iban y venían. Otros se habían largado de allí tomados de las manos hacia quién sabe dónde. James no quiso ahogarse en el pánico, en especial cuando Lily lo miró y frunció el mismo ceño que había desarrollado a través de los años.

“¡Tú!” Chilló ella. “¡Fuiste tú!”

“¡Todavía no sé si fui yo, sinceramente!” Le contesta él, igual de asustado.

“¡¿Cómo que todavía no sabes?!”

De nuevo, James la tomó de la muñeca para llevarla hacia donde estaban Sirius y Remus; ahora, Remus había comenzado a acariciar los mechones de cabellos de Sirius mientras que el otro le decía -avergonzadamente- que parara.

“Debe estar seco…” Murmura Sirius. “No me puse crema esta mañana…”

“Está perfecto…” Le respondía el otro.

“Oigan, locos.” Palmea James las manos frente a ellos para llamar su atención. “Tenemos que salir de aquí.”

“¿Crees que sea un buen momento para dar un paseo?” Se dirige Remus a Sirius.

“Preferiría que nos quedáramos los dos en la sala común, juntos con el fuego…”

“Bonito panorama- ¡Muévanse!” Gritó James en comando Capitán Potter.

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor- James aún no soltaba la muñeca de Lily y, bueno, realmente no estaba en sus cabales para darse cuenta de eso; observó una vez más el desastre del Gran Comedor y de cómo, desde una vista panorámica, la comida había empezado a volar de un lado a otro.

Encontrar un lugar tranquilo para hablar había sido sumamente complejo. En todos los rincones había alguna pareja enrollándose, hablando sutilmente o discutiendo, y a James se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

“¡A la cocina!” Demandó.

“¿Quieres que comamos fresas con chocolate?” Ofrece Sirius, quien tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de Remus.

El otro jadeó de sorpresa. “¿Cómo sabías que eran mis favoritas?”

“Porque te conozco bien.”

James vio como Remus tomaba con su otra mano la cabeza de Sirius y le daba un beso en la frente. En otras circunstancias habría sido gracioso verlo, pero ahora no era más que caótico.

“Potter, estás apretando muy fuerte.” Lily hace acto de presencia en su mente de manera muy repentina.

“Ah- lo siento.” Se apresura a decir James mientras la soltaba. “Estoy- uh, ya sabes, asustado.”

“¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?” Cuestiona. “¿Y por qué vamos a la cocina?”

“Tengo una teoría de lo que pudo haber pasado, y la verdad es que no quiero contarte porque sé que me regañarás.”

“Potter.”

“¡El lado bueno es que es probable a que recupere el libro!” Sonríe. “¿No es eso bueno?”

Llegaron al ala de Hufflepuff y bajaron las escaleras hacia la cocina. Sirius y Remus iban metros más atrás susurrándose cosas al oído que James prefería no escuchar. Al llegar a la cocina, James abrió la puerta y lo primero que se encontró no fue una orgía de elfos domésticos como Sirius había pronosticado- era peor: un montón de elfos domésticos corriendo de un lado a otro, todos presos del pánico.

“¡Nos van a liberar! ¡Nos van a liberar!”

“¡Darky no quiere ser liberado!”

“¡Munti tampoco!”

“Hola, disculpa…” Sirius se hincó frente a un elfo doméstico que lloraba en una esquina. “¿Puedes darnos fresas bañadas en chocolate?, mi lobito quiere unas cuantas y, bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no?”

James se dirigió junto a Lily hacia la esquina donde habían dejado el baúl de Peter junto a los frascos de _Le Romance_ y, tal como lo habían presumido, estaba vacío.

“¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!” Gritó por enésima vez James, mirando a los elfos con horror.

“¡Todo fue culpa de Dary! ¡Darky tiene la culpa!” Chilló una elfina, gateando hacia James mientras inclinaba su cabeza. “¡Donny había probado uno y dijo que se sentía de maravillas! ¡Entonces Darky quiso que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts se sintieran bien!”

“¡¿Vertiste todo el baúl?!” James ni siquiera tenía cuidado con su frustración.

“¡Potter!” Le regañó Lily.

“¡Darky lo lamenta muchísimo, señor! ¡Muchísimo!”

Lily jaló de la manga de la túnica de James y lo alejó de la cocina, pasando de una escena extremadamente asquerosa de cómo Sirius alimentaba a Remus con las fresas, y se detuvieron en medio de las escaleras de la entrada de la cocina.

“Potter,” se detiene Lily a hablarle por su nombre, mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. “Puedes, por favor, explicarme…”

“En vez de comprar tu promoción de quinientas unidades de comprimidos para alisar el cabello, compramos quinientas unidades de la nueva poción de amor que Zonko’s vendía.” Cuenta rápidamente James, como si de esa forma fuese más indolora el golpe que ella le propondría después. “No sabíamos qué hacer, así que pensamos en tirarlos al lago negro, pero nos encontramos con la Señorita Norris de camino así que nos metimos a la cocina- los elfos nos dijeron que teníamos que irnos porque Filch vendría a verlos así que dejamos el baúl con los quinientos frascos de _Le romance_ acá… y… bueno”

Ambos desviaron su mirada hacia Remus y Sirius. Remus reía sutilmente mientras Sirius lo seguía alimentando con las fresas bañadas en chocolate e, intercaladamente, picaba la punta de la nariz del otro con cariño.

“¿Por qué compraste esa poción de amor?” Pregunta la chica con un tono monótono, sin despegar la vista de los dos chicos.

“Queríamos ponérsela en la bebida a Snape porque creímos que sería divertido vengarnos por lo que nos hizo en la clase del profesor Binns.” Suelta como un suspiro. “Solo quiero acotar que todavía tengo la cara manchada y-”

“¡Son unos imbéciles!” Explota ella con ira. “¡¿Cómo se les ocurre involucrar las pociones de amor en sus bromas?” ¡Tienen dieciséis, por el amor a los santos! ¡Nunca creí que caerían tan bajo nuevamente!”

“¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tampoco tenía la intención de que todo esto se saliera de control!” Le grita de nuevo James. “¡Yo solo quería recuperar mi libro milenario, Evans!”

Lily bufó de frustración, pasando sus manos por su rostro como si intentar buscar alguna solución para eso.

“El único lado bueno es que probablemente Snape fue contagiado también.” Canturrea James para aligerar el ambiente.

“Severus no lo haría.” Responde Lily; en su voz se notaba la rabia contenida. “Él sabe de pociones, idiota. Sabe cuando un líquido ha sido intervenido.”

“Secundas la mala suerte, Potter.”

Tanto Lily como James saltaron cuando Severus Snape se asomó entre ambos, mirándolos con la misma expresión neutral que tenía desde primer año.

“Gracias por la confianza, Lily.” Agradece él políticamente.

“¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!” Instintivamente, James se ubicó frente a Lily.

“Noté que mi té tenía un reflejo bastante peculiar y, tras ver el comportamiento de los demás, supuse que todos estaban sumidos bajo el efecto de una poción de amor.” Explica. “Así que vine a la cocina a investigar.”

“Muy buen ojo, Snape.” Comentó el profesor Slughorn mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a la profesora Sprout y la señorita Pomfrey. “La poción de amor fue distribuida desde el punto de la cocina, por ende, los elfos domésticos tienen que ver esto-”

“Fue mi culpa.” Se adelanta en decir James.” Los elfos solamente…uh, tuvieron buenas intenciones.”

“¡Poción de amor!” Exclama la profesora Sprout, horrorizada. “Como si fuera el siglo XV, ¿En qué estabas penando Potter?”

“Bueno…”

Pero James no podía explicarlo. Sirius y Remus se habían arrinconado al lado de ellos, estando abrazados y riendo como si de primerizos se tratasen.

“Creo que es mejor que convoquemos a los estudiantes que estén lúcidos al Gran Comedor…” Da la idea el profesor Slughorn. “El profesor Dumbledore está ausente y, bueno, la profesora McGonagall también lo está…”

James y Lily se miraron tras esas palabras, y dejando a Remus y Sirius en la cocina, los seis subieron de vuelta al Gran Comedor.

“Todo aquel que esté soltero, o no haya bebido nada en el desayuno, por favor venga al Gran Comedor.” Anunció el profesor Slughorn expulsando su voz para que resonara en todo el castillo. “Y todo aquel que se sienta contento, alegre o enamorado, por favor abandone el Gran Comedor…”

Tras llegar al Gran Comedor, divisó como una manada de estudiantes salían de allí entre insultos y gritos de gloria que hizo a James reír, ganándose una mala mirada del resto de los presentes. Cuando ingresaron, vieron que había un par de alumnos de primero que parecían asustados y desconcertados por lo que pasaba- y tampoco había rastros de Peter.

El profesor Dumbledore seguía en su asiento en la mesa de profesores, pero parecía tan absorto por su medio que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, e incluso tarareaba una cancioncita que le hacía ver más loco de lo que era. “¿Cómo crees que le afectó la poción al profesor Dumbledore?” Le susurra James a Lily.

Lily no guardó su mala mirada hacia James por haber hecho esa pregunta, pero tras ver cómo Dumbledore se meneaba de un lado a otro de forma lenta, junto a una sonrisa en sus labios, terminó mascullando, “Cállate, Potter.”

El grupo en total de quienes no parecían estar encantados por la poción era de cien, lo cual no era para nada optimista considerando que eran más de mil estudiantes en el castillo sin contar a los maestros. James sintió un fuerte nudo en su estómago, y una ola de culpabilidad lo agarró con rabia y lo sacudió tras medir la gravedad de la broma que había hecho.

“Me van a expulsar…” Terminó susurrando de nuevo James. “Me van a expulsar por esto.”

“Eso espero.” Murmura Snape a su lado.

“Como sabrán, chicos, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts están bajo los efectos de una poción de amor,” comienza a explicar el profesor Slughorn. “Antes de presentarles una solución a esto, primero debemos tener vigilados a los estudiantes de esta escuela por seguridad.”

“Los del club de herbología que no han sido encantados vendrán conmigo al invernadero,” anuncia la profesora Sprout, “al igual que los pertenecientes al club de Slughorn.”

#Los chicos y chicas no podrán salir de sus dormitorios,” continúa el profesor Slughorn, “para que no haya contacto…”

“Uh, profesor.” Un chico de Slytherin levantó la mano, notablemente incómodo. “Hay chicas besándose con chicos. Y chicos besándose con chicos…”

“Si, sé que les parecerá raro eso…” comenta el profesor con incomodidad.

“Haremos un esfuerzo todo juntos para no hacer nada al respecto más que separarlos, ¿Está bien?, cualquiera que haga algún acto de violencia será castigado también.” Anuncia Madame Pomfrey con seriedad. “Esta es una situación extraordinaria y no nos detendremos por eso.”

“Los chicos de quinto, sexto y séptimo que no fueron encantados tomarán roles de prefectos temporales y rondarán todas las esquinas de Hogwarts- no dejarán ni un aula sin revisar.”

“Mientras no tengamos ni la poción ni la solución, nadie saldrá de sus dormitorios.”

Dicho eso, el grupo se separó con la profesora Sprout llevando a sus designados al invernadero, mientras que Madame Pomfrey anunció que haría encantamientos en las salas comunes para que las personas no salieran de sus dormitorios.

“Potter,” le llama el profesor Slughorn, acercándose a él y a Lily. “Voy a necesitar que me cuentes todo sobre esta poción… ¿Dónde rayos la conseguiste?”

“La compré en Zonko’s, señor. De la tienda de bromas de Hogsmeade.” Responde. “Quería hacer una broma, por lo que íbamos a comprar diez frascos de esa poción, pero hubo una confusión con el encargo y terminaron trayendo quinientos de ellos…”

“Ay, santa madre…” Exclama el profesor mientras acariciaba su calva. “¿Y se lo pasaste a los elfos para que lo colocaran en los líquidos de toda la escuela?”

“¡No!, cuando nos llegaron intenté deshacerme de los frascos enseguida, pero terminé escondiéndolos en la cocina,” explica enseguida. “A pesar de que le pedí a los elfos de la cocina que no los tocaran, igual terminaron metiendo los frascos en las bebidas…”

“¿Tienes algún frasco, nombre o algo que me de referencia de lo que vertiste?”

“No, señor. El baúl estaba vacío cuando lo revisé, y el catálogo de revista donde lo vendían no era muy explícito.”

“Clásico de Potter.” Comenta Snape a su lado- ¿Por qué demonios Snape estaba a su lado?, no tuvo tiempo de girarse para verlo cuando Lily ya le había espetado.

“Cállate Severus.”

“Iremos junto al joven Snape y usted a Hogsmeade para hablar con el vendedor de Zonko’s para que nos dé más información de esto, ¿Está bien?” A James no le agradaba la idea de tener que ir con Snape, pero no estaba en posición de alegar. “Señorita Evans, ¿No quieres ir con la señorita Sprout al invernadero?”

“¿Puedo acompañarlos a ustedes?” Pregunta ella. James sintió su corazón latir como un loco.

“Lily es una alumna destacada con usted, profesor.” Colabora Snape. “Puede ser mucho más eficiente estando allá que Potter.”

“También soy responsable de esta situación,” le dice Lily a Severus, molesta.

“Señorita Evans, no ponga el pecho a las balas por parte del señor Potter, usted es muy…”

“Profesor, por favor…”

James no quería que Lily se metiera en problemas por su insistencia, en especial en ese momento tenso de lo que era no poder tener control en los demás estudiantes. Además, tampoco quería que ella se sintiera culpable.

“Mejor quédate, Evans.” Le aconseja James, antes de susurrarle al oído. “Tenle un ojo a Remus y a Sirius si es que puedes.”

No es como si ella estuviese particularmente interesada en cuidar a Sirius, pero Remus era su amigo más cercano y se notaba que estaba preocupada por él, por lo que ella preció considerar las palabras de James. Asintió y terminó por irse del Gran Comedor, molesta.

De toda la circunstancia, lo que más detestaba James en ese mismo instante era tener que ir a Hogsmeade con Snape para que él solucionara algo que James había hecho; no solo era un golpe a su orgullo, sino que también lo hacía sentir humillado porque- ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡El único que tenía que estar bajo la poción de amor no lo estaba! Y lo peor es que Snape tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro tan patética que si el profesor Slughorn no estuviera liderando la caminata de los tres, ya habría enterrado esa cara en la nieve.

“Quiero decirle, señor Potter, que estoy muy decepcionado de usted.” Dijo el profesor cuando estaban a las afueras del pueblo. “Esto fue un acto de total inmadurez.”

“Lo sé…” James no tenía nada más que decir ante eso. Tuvo que haberle hecho caso a Remus cuando fue el momento y no comprar esa poción, y ahora el pobre chico pagaba los platos rotos de James estando enamorado de Sirius.

“A veces el Quidditch no lo es todo,” comenta Snape con amargura.

James hizo un amago intento de resbalarse. “Woah, casi me caigo por culpa de tu cabezota grasienta.”

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, la mayoría de los locales se encontraban con pocos transeúntes porque era domingo. James rezaba en su interior con todas sus fuerzas que Zonko’s estuviera abierto y de que Rufus estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, el mundo conspiraba en contra de James en ese momento, porque cuando se ilusionó al creer que Zonko¿s estaría abierto, al entrar solamente vieron a la esposa de Rufus: Delaine, que miraba desinteresadamente una revista mientras tomaba café en el mostrador.

“Bienvenidos a Zonko’s, donde las bromas y las risas nunca acaban.” Saluda ella en tono monótono.

“Disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde está Rufus Agator?” Consulta James.

“Se lo llevaron los de la MACUSA esta mañana, no volverá hasta dentro de un par de meses.” Contesta ella en el mismo tono.

James palideció al instante, y pudo escuchar como Snape intentaba aguantar una risa.

“Señorita, soy profesor de Hogwarts,” hace su aparición el profesor Slughorn, que ni con ese término hizo que la esposa de Rufus levantara su mirada de la revista. “Uno de sus productos fue efectuado en mis alumnos y más del 85% ha sido afectado con eso. ¿Sabe si podemos contactarnos con él o…?”

“No se aceptan reclamos después de haber usado el producto.” Continúa ella. “Si nadie terminó en Sant Mungo, no hay derecho a reclamos.”

“Compramos _Le Romance_ en mayores cantidades,” cuenta James, nervioso. “Y la gran parte de la escuela está bajo el efecto de la poción, y está todo descontrolado.”

“¿ _Le Romance_?” La mujer al fin levanta la vista de la revista para fruncir el ceño. “¿Fuiste tú el que encargó quinientos frascos de esa porquería?”

“Quería encargar diez-”

“No. Quinientos.” La mujer saca bajo el mostrador el pergamino que ayer los chicos estuvieron escribiendo para hacer el encargo. La maldita pluma nueva de Remus que escribía sola había dictado mal y se veía cómo se solicitaba eso:

  1. _Le Romance quinientas unidades_
  2. _Comprimidos para alisar cabello en Tiro Moda Alta._



“Oh, mierda.”

“Lenguaje, Potter.”

“Se llevaron a mi marido esta mañana porque alguien encargó quinientas unidades de un producto de broma que fue pasada como contrabando en la aduana mágica.” Cuenta Delaine, molesta. “El imbécil se rio a carcajadas cuando se lo llevaron porque dijo que se había hecho rico. Y tú fuiste el tonto que le compró tanto- ¡Tienes que pagarnos!”

“¡Lo haremos enseguida, señorita!” Interrumpe el profesor Slughorn nuevamente. “Pero necesitamos con urgencia una muestra de ese líquido-”

“Ya no hay.” Dice. “La MACUSA los botó todos cuando vieron el almacén lleno de esas cosas. Rufus gastó una fortuna en trasladarlos hasta acá, y ahora nos iremos a quiebra por la pérdida.”

El nudo de culpa se intensificó tanto en su interior que James pensó que todos sus órganos se movían para hacerlo sufrir.

_Mierda._

Lo único bueno que parecía tener esa situación es que el profesor Slughorn no tenía tiempo para regañar a James nuevamente; los tres caminaron rápidamente en dirección a la escuela para así el profesor pudiese rescatar algo de los líquidos que fueron entregados.

“Profesor, el remedio estará casi listo.” Le informó la señorita Sprout cuando se toparon los cuatro cuando iban en dirección a la cocina. El profesor estaba rojo de lo agotado que estaba. “Podrá ponerse en la comida a la hora de almuerzo.”

“Perfecto, perfecto…” Asiente sin prestarle mucha atención y seguir adelante.

“¿Remedio?” Pregunta James, algo emocionado. “¿Significa que ya nadie estará enamorado?”

“No. Las pociones solubles de las pócimas de amor son muy complejas y específicas. La señorita Sprout está haciendo un líquido de infertilidad temporal. No queremos que ninguna chica salga embarazada, menos en estas condiciones.” Explica con rapidez.

“Serías el padrino de muchos recién nacidos, Potter.” Se burla Snape.

Tras llegar a la cocina, el profesor Slughorn fue enseguida hacia el ala de los bebestibles: estaban amontonados en jarras distintos tipos de líquidos como cauchos con jugos naturales. El profesor Slughorn revisó la jarra de leche y notó cómo este tenía una reflexión mucho más llamativa que las que tenía normalmente, por lo que de una taza sacó un poco del líquido.

“Voy a tener que diluir el contenido hasta que expulse la pócima de amor,” explica el profesor, aunque pareciese hablar más consigo mismo, “y de ahí tendré que revertirlo…”

“Si me permite, señor, me gustaría ayudarle en este caso.” Se ofrece Snape. “Opino que necesitará toda la ayuda que sea posible.”

“Tienes razón, Snape,” acuerda el profesor, “Potter, ve en busca de Madame Poppy y dile que la espero en mi despacho.”

James, sintiéndose idiota, asintió y salió de la cocina. Caminar en busca de Madame Pomfrey entre las torres de la casa de Hogwarts parecía ser desfile de la vergüenza porque, a cada rincón que veía, veía a un chico o chica coqueteando descaradamente con alguien, u otros chicos besándose entre ellos y tocándose de forma indecorosa, o discutiendo tan acaloradamente en que en cualquier momento se irían a los golpes- e incluso tuvo que agacharse para que un maleficio no le pegara directo al rostro.

“Tú no entiendes… Tú no entiendes…”

Escuchó un sollozo cerca suyo; era Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, que lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincón mientras que una compañera de él estaba hincada a su lado intentando consolarle.

“¡James!”

Espontáneamente, una chica de Ravenclaw que era cazadora de su equipo de Quidditch, se lanzó a los brazos de él y le plantó un beso en la boca que dejó a James desconcertado. Tomó de los brazos a la chica e intentó separarla, pero ella parecía muy a gusto en su boca que no se detuvo de besarlo hasta que James hubiese aplicado la fuerza suficiente para separarla.

“Oh- eh…”

“¡Mi Jaime! ¡Te he estado buscando toda la mañana!” Exclama Sophie Handscom con sus mejillas sonrojadas y-oh, tenía un brillo blanco en su iris de forma de estrella. “Tenía pensado en ir a las afueras del castillo para que estuviéramos solos. Escuché a alguien decir que en el bosque prohibido había unas setas afrodisiacas, podríamos buscar unas y…”

“¡Alto!” Le interrumpe James, “¿Por qué quieres buscar setas afrodisiacas?”

“¿Cómo que por qué, tontito?” sonríe ella. “¿Sabes el efecto que causan las setas afrodisiacas?”

La pregunta era _por qué quieres buscar setas afrodisiacas conmigo_ , pero antes de que él pudiera formularla, Cheril Olson se lanzó a la espalda de James haciendo que este la cargara involuntariamente.

“¡Ahí estás, _Imsy_!” Saluda ella con un tono empalagoso. “¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías del castillo?”

“¿Cómo que salió del castillo?” Pregunta Sophie a Cheril que James no alcanzaba a ver, con una clara mueca de disgusto que él llegó a temer. “¿Fue con la zorra de Lily Evans?”

“¡Hey!”

“Ella estaba con otros dos tipos cerca de mi sala común,” explica Cheril sin bajarse. “¡Pero _Imsy_ fue a Hogsmeade!”

“¡¿Con quién fuiste a Hogsmeade, James?!, ¡Creí que iríamos juntos!” Grita, ofendida.

“Por las barbas de Merlín…” James rodó los ojos. Agarró a la chica de su espalda por los brazos para que ella se soltara. “Por favor, tengo que ir a la enfermería…”

“¿Buscas condones?” Pregunta Cheril sin escrúpulos. “Tranquilo- sigo un tratamiento anticonceptivo de pastillas.”

“¿Anticonceptivos? ¡Pero si tienes como catorce!” Expresa James con horror.

Cheril rodó los ojos, divertida. “No todo gira en torno al sexo, tontín.”

“¡Yo tengo condones en mi habitación!” Alza la mano Sophie para llamar su atención.

“¡Nos vemos!”

James no era característico por ser cobarde, pero el mundo estaba tan de cabeza que prefirió empezar a correr hacia la enfermería en busca de la señorita Pomfrey mientras era seguido por esas dos chicas a su espalda.

Cuando James ingresó a la enfermería y cerró la puerta a su espalda golpeando las narices de las dos chicas, lo primero que se encontró fue a un chico no solo amordazado sino también atado a la camilla, y su cuerpo era cubierto solamente por una frazada negra.

“¡Ah!”

“¡Ahí estás!” Aparece Madame Pomfrey a la vista de James, yendo hacia el chico que estaba amarrado para quitarle la mordaza de la boca y obligarlo a beber un líquido que ella tenía en una copa. “Bebe. Después me lo agradecerás.”

“¿Qué pasó?” Pregunta James yendo hacia la enfermera.

“¡Te imaginas lo rápido que pueden ser los jóvenes cuando están excitados!” Dice con molestia, haciendo que James se sonrojara. “Cuando llegué me encontré a este pobre chico amarrado de esa manera con un encantamiento, y ni rastros de la otra persona.”

“¿Cree que está…?”

“¿Encantado?, por supuesto. Le di una poción para dormir. Espero que cuando despierte se le haya pasado un poco la gracia.”

James soltó un suspiro desalentador mientras miraba el resto de las camas vacías. Prontamente empezarían a estar llenas por su culpa.

“El profesor Slughorn lo busca.” Anuncia James, casi olvidándose de ello. “Dice que vaya a su despacho.”

“Espero que ese viejo loco tenga la respuesta de este problema.” Masculla ella yendo a dejar su delantal sobre una de las camillas para salir junto a James de la enfermería. “Porque esto, Potter, esto puede ser tu mejor logro o tu mayor fracaso.”

“Mi mayor fracaso, por como veo.” Suspira James con pésame. “Remus y Sirius están siendo homosexuales. Peter está desaparecido y…” se tocó el labio con dolor. “Alguien me jaló muy fuerte el labio.”

“Tienes suerte de que la luna llena haya sido hace poco, Potter, porque no me imagino cómo estaría Remus con el celo,” expresa Poppy, y James no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse por la forma tan deliberada en la que ella hablaba. “Yo que tú, Potter, me pongo a rezar.”

Cuando James regresó a la sala común la encontró completamente vacía. Se podía escuchar a lo lejos algunos estudiantes quejándose de querer salir de sus dormitorios, y James se preguntó cómo lo harían las parejas del mismo sexo que estaban compartiendo dormitorios, o el desespero de que estén en otras casas.

Con ese pensamiento subió hasta su dormitorio y abrió la puerta con descaro; al instante se planteó la posibilidad de haber tenido que tocar antes de abrir, pero corrió con suerte al ver la habitación vacía.

“¡¿Chicos?!” Les llamó.

Una risilla se escuchó al igual que un chiteo. James inspeccionó la habitación una vez más (que se encontraba finalmente limpia) y no había rastros de sus amigos- la capa de invisibilidad seguía perdida, así que su recorrido terminó cuando concluyó que ambos estaban en el baño.

_Oh._

_“_ ¿Chicos?” Llamó una vez más, caminando hacia el baño y golpeando la puerta. “¿Están ahí?”

“¡No!” Gritó Sirius desde el interior, y James pudo escuchar también la carcajada de Remus.

“Bueno, ya. ¡Salgan de ahí!” Gritó. “¡Ahora!”

Sirius y Remus rieron, y demoraron un par de momentos para que ambos salieran del baño, desnudos por la parte superior y con el cabello mojado. “No estábamos haciendo nada malo,” le dice Sirius con una sonrisa relajada. “Solo tomábamos un baño.”

James inspeccionó el interior del baño y notó cómo la tina que tenían se había expandido un par de centímetros más, como también había velas apagadas y- oh, un camino de rosas alrededor de ello. ¿Tanto se demoró James en Hogsmeade?

“¿Cómo es posible que, de toda la gente de la escuela, ambos terminasen enamorados del otro?” Se lamenta James. “Según Lily, en el baño de chicas siempre resuenan sus nombres…”

“El amor llega de forma impredecible, amigo…” Suspira Remus mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Sirius y apoyaba su cabeza en la de él. “Uno siempre busca a esa persona ideal, esa con quien quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, y yo…” suspira, “encontré la mía en mi mejor amigo.”

“¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?” Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron de lágrimas- ¡¿Por qué?! “¿Estás seguro?”

“Claro que sí,” Remus lo toma por las mejillas. “Dejaré de amarte el día en que als estrellas se apaguen.”

“Oh, Remus…”

“Sirius…”

“¡Oh, por la mierda!” Chilló James mientras se tapaba el rostro; no quería ver a sus amigos besándose. Giró sobre su eje para darles la espalda, y para cuando se destapó los ojos notó que Peter no estaba por ninguna parte. “¡Oigan! ¿Han visto a Peter?”

Pero, claramente, Sirius y Remus estaban más ocupados atracándose con el otro como para prestarle atención. James perdió por completo la paciencia. Fue hasta su propia cama para sentarse, pero sintió un toque en su trasero que lo hizo levantarse y revisar: la caja donde venía el comprimido de Lily.

“¿Ahí viene el comprimido?” Pregunta Sirius sobre el hombro de Remus. James tuvo complicaciones en mantener la mirada.

“Eh- si,” asiente James dejándolo en su mesa de noche. “¿Te acuerdas de eso?”

“¿Por qué no lo haría?” Cuestiona retóricamente.

James no supo que contestarle, y tampoco es como si hubiera podido hacerlo porque Remus volvió a asaltar su boca.

Le habría gustado darle el comprimido a Lily en persona, al menos solo para ver su reacción, pero no podía ir al dormitorio de las chicas ni aunque el encantamiento de separación no estuviese puesto. Pensó en algún medio de hacérselo llegar, pero a pesar de que la vería en un par de horas más, quería darle una sorpresa.

Fue hacia su baúl para sacar un pergamino y lo jaló, y escribió sobre él en su mesa de noche:

_Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas con estos dos._

_¿Cómo estás?, ¿Tus compañeras no se han vuelto locas?_

_Dos chicas me aprisionaron cuando fui en busca de Poppy, e incluso una tuvo el descaro de besarme, ¡Que desastre!_

_El dueño de Zonko’s fue detenido por la MACUSA, y botaron toda muestra de poción, así que el profesor Slughorn dijo que decantaría un poco de leche que quedó del desayuno para verlo._

_Ojalá lo hagan pronto. No me gustaría pasar un día entero sin verte._

Dobló el pergamino como un avión de papel y, tras asegurar con cinta adhesiva la caja de cartón sobre el avión, James le encantó para que fuera en dirección al dormitorio de Lily. Lo tomó desde abajo y lo lanzó por la ventana.

“Al menos esperen a que esté dormido o algo…” Se queja James al ver que ambos chicos habían caído a la cama de Remus.

Sirius terminó de chuparle el labio antes de recomponerse. “Tienes razón, hermano. Lo siento.”

“No lo sientes.”

“James,” Remus se recompuso también, aunque su cabello estaba bestialmente desordenado. “Se sincero- ¿Esto te incomoda?”

Bien, aquí es donde James entraba en una dicotomía- él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, y a pesar de no haber tenido referencias de ellos en su vida, eso no significaba que debía ser extraño si alguien lo era. Sin embargo, a él se le estaba siendo raro ahora no porque había una pareja homosexual frente a él- era extraño porque eran sus _mejores amigos_ bajo el efecto de una poción de amor.

Conocía a Sirius como la palma de su mano- no, ni el concepto de _conocer_ caía en ellos porque James simplemente _sabía_ , como también sabía que Sirius era un casanova descarado que no perdía la oportunidad de decirle a una chica cuán linda era. Había sido el primero en tener contacto físico con ellas, como también el de implantar la moda de la _no seriedad_ em una relación.

Por otro lado, Remus era más indiscreto. James sabía que él era más reservado para sus cosas, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás, porque de otra forma no se explicaba de que él se quedara hasta tan tarde en los invernaderos o en la biblioteca para el día siguiente tener a una chica desayunando con él en el Gran Comedor.

Ahora, con esos dos factores, probablemente James no se talaría tanto la cabeza y a lo mejor estaría burlándose de ellos si sus amigos fueran personas normales, pero no lo eran. Ambos estaban en conflicto, eso James lo sabía. Sabía que ambos no tenían problemas de relacionarse con el otro, pero hubo un quiebre de confianza que solamente Remus podría ceder al perdón, pero su orgullo no lo permitía- como tampoco permitía a Sirius seguir rogando por su perdón.

“No,” contesta James luego de un rato, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño por la preocupación, “es solo que… temo que les hagan algo.”

“Viniendo para acá encontramos a dos chicos enrollándose cerca de una estatua,” sonríe burlón Sirius, “Y supongo que Marlene y Dorcas están entretenidas en algo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“Eres un morboso,” se ríe Remus.

_Siguen comportándose como siempre_ , observa James, lo cual le fue más curioso todavía.

Minutos después en los que Sirius relataba a quién había visto enrollándose con quién cuando se regresaban al dormitorio su avión de papel cruzó por la ventana. James sabía lo que significaba, por lo que fue a ella enseguida.

_Te pedí quinientas unidades. No una._

_Acá están arrancándose los pelos, y me dieron un codazo en el ojo, así que tengo un ojo divertido._

“¿Una carta?” Pregunta Remus, “¿De quién es?”

“¿Qué no lo ves?, es obvio que de la chica de las camelias.” Sirius pica con cariño la nariz de Remus mientras le contestaba. “Solo ella es capaz de poner a James así de caliente.”

“Como tú me pones también…”

James escribió rápidamente en el ala de un avión:

_No me dejes solo para el almuerzo._

_Y ponte bonita, porque iremos a ver al profesor Slughorn después de eso._

Durante el resto de la mañana no tuvieron señales de Peter y, como James lo presumió, la espera a la hora del almuerzo no fue tan tortuosa porque Sirius y Remus seguían comunicándose con él de la misma forma que siempre; claro, Remus actuaba de una forma un poco más extrovertida a lo que estaba acostumbrado a estar, pero James lo relacionó con el efecto de la luna (¿La luna menguante pondrá felices a los hombres lobos?).

Para la hora del almuerzo fue igual de caótico como en el desayuno. El profesor Dumbledore no se había movido de su lugar, y algunos profesores ni siquiera se habían presentado en la mesa. Los tres merodeadores se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, con James unos pasos más atrás que los otros dos chicos que iban tomados de la mano para darles su espacio, y él pudo ver de reojo cómo Marlene iba también del brazo con Dorcas Meadowes.

_Vaya ironía_ , pensó James divertido.

“Hola…” Le saluda Lily, acercándose a James con un aspecto de incomodidad. “Esto es extraño, ¿No lo crees?”

“¿Lo dices por la libertad homosexual o por el aire erótico que respiramos?” Pregunta con sarcasmo James.

Lily le miró feo, y James notó como su ojo derecho tenía la cornea rojo-sangre y toda la redonda estaba violeta. “Oh, de verdad tienes un ojo divertido.” Le toca.

“En unas horas no podré ni abrirlo.” Suspira ella y, para sorpresa de James, Lily deja que él coloque su palma en la mejilla de ella para acariciar el ojo con el dedo pulgar. “Dos de mis compañeras empezaron a revolcarse mientras estábamos en el dormitorio. Me demoré en contestarte porque otra se puso celosa y empezó a golpearlas.” Cuenta.

“¿Crees que sea un mal presagio?” Le pregunta James, volviéndose repentinamente serio. “Me refiero, ¿Qué otras cosas pueden desencadenar el amor?”

“El odio,” contesta enseguida ella. “¿Te has dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que estén todos bajo la pócima, la gente está externalizando más sus emociones?”

Justo cuando ella terminó de hablar ambos giraron sus cabezas para ver a una chica de tercero llorar desconsoladamente en un rincón.

“Esto es demasiado extraño.” Coincide el chico.

Se sentaron juntos frente a Remus y Sirius, quienes se daban de comer desvergonzadamente mientras se trataban de apodos tan empalagosos que James y Lily no podían evitar reír por la vergüenza ajena.

“Oh- no sé si sea una buena idea que comas,” anuncia James al ver que Lily iba a comer un poco de su puré de papas. “La profesora Sprout dijo que iban a poner algo en la comida para que no hubiese embarazos.”

“¿Para que no hubiese embarazos?” Repite ella antes de encontrarle el sentido. “Oh…, ¿Crees que corte la menstruación?”

James lo pensó un poco, y se encogió de hombros. “Supongo.”

Y la chica se terminó su plato en menos de treinta segundos.

De repente, James sintió como algo lo jalaba del gorro de su jersey y era lanzado hacia el suelo, y antes de darse cuenta o poder interpretar los gritos, alguien le golpeó tan fuerte la mejilla que hizo que sus gafas salieran volando.

“¡Oye!, ¡Hijo de la gran zorra!”

Quedó aturdido por un momento, y se recompuso mentalmente cuando sintió los platos estrellarse contra el suelo y cómo el peso que lo tenía pegado al suelo era quitado bruscamente.

“Por Dios, ¿Estás bien?” Se acuclilla Lily a su lado, entregándole los lentes.

James demoró en contestar, por lo que asintió vagamente mientras veía las espaldas de la chica: Sirius había volado sobre la mesa para taclear a Norman Heggins, una bestia de séptimo reconocido por ser parte del grupo de amigos de Severus Snape.

“¿Qué…?”

Pero antes de que James terminara de formular la pregunta, Remus saltó la mesa para separar a Sirius de Norman Heggins y, gracias a la ventaja de su altura, tuvo que jalar solamente del collar del chico para separlo.

“Oh, eso me gusta.”

“Calla, Canuto.”

“¡Deja a Lily en paz!” Espetó Norman Heggins, que estaba recostado en el suelo con la nariz sangrando -efecto de haber chocado con los asientos de la mesa de Ravenclaw-. “¡Tú no la mereces!”

“Oh, temía esto…” Suspira Lily antes de dirigirse a Norman. “¡Supéralo, por el amor de Dios! ¡Terminamos hace _siglos_!”

“¡Pero yo te amo, Lily!” Chilló mientras se levantaba de golpe, y Sirius junto a Remus se pusieron rápidamente frente a la chica. “¡Nadie te va a amar como yo! ¡Ni siquiera ese idiota!”

“¡Basta ya!” Al fin había aparecido la profesora Sprout, que veía con horror el espectáculo. “¡Heggins, váyase del Gran Comedor! ¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin!”

“¡No me importa los puntos si los pierdo en el nombre del amor!” Espeta de nuevo Norman, antes de volver a dirigirse a Lily. “¡Potter no te dará lo que necesitas! ¡Yo te haré sentir completa otra vez!”

Pero Lily se veía harta de la situación. Cuando James la vio levantarse y sacar su varita él intentó agarrarla de la muñeca, pero había sido tarde, ella ya apuntaba a Norman con ella. “¡Ya estoy completita sola, Norman! ¡Lárgate antes de que te haga sangrar la nariz!”

“¡Vamos Lily!” Alguien gritó de un extremo. “¡Hazlo!”

“¡Si! ¡Se lo merece!”

“Nosotros te apoyamos!”

“¡Señorita Evans!” Grita la profesora Sprout. “¡Baje la varita en este mismo instante!”

Pero Lily mantenía su varita en alto, tan segura de sí que James no necesitaba de _Le Romance_ para sentirse más enamorado de ella.

Finalmente, ella bajó la varita. La profesora Sprout fue hacia Norman Heggins y del brazo se lo llevó del Gran Comedor.

“¿Qué demonios pasó?” Pregunta James, aceptando la mano que Remus le había tendido para levantarse. “Por un momento estaba comiendo y luego…”

“¿Te metiste con Norman Heggins?” Le pregunta Sirius a James, sorprendido. “Hombre, sé que eres un buen duelista, pero enfrentarte a él…”

“¡Yo no lo busqué!” Exclama. “¡Fue culpa de la-!”

Pero la mirada que terror que Lily le dio lo hizo callarse al instante. “No sé qué pasó.” Termina por contestar.

“Y tú, pequeña begonia…” Sirius miró divertido a Lily. “¿Norman Heggins?”

“Estaba en cuarto, y duramos cinco meses solamente.” Contesta mordaz ella, notoriamente sin ánimos de querer seguir con el tema.

“En ese caso, iremos a informarle al jefe de casa lo que sucede,” se excusa James mientras va hacia Lily. Intentó hacer una mueca, pero su mejilla dolía demasiado. “No es necesario que nos acompañen. Ustedes pasen tiempo de calidad en pareja o yo qué sé.”

James tomó a la chica de la muñeca nuevamente y los dos salieron del Gran Comedor- diversos ruidos se emitieron por parte del resto del alumnado en base a eso.

“¿Así que iremos donde el profesor Slughorn?” Pregunta ella cuando tomaron el pasillo principal hacia las mazmorras.

“Las cosas se están saliendo de control,” afirma James. “¿Por qué tenías que tener a un gorila detrás de ti?, yo tengo a dos chicas que apenas me llegan a la barbilla.” Murmura mientras se acaricia su mejilla.

“¿Crees que me atacarán?” Cuestiona ella con sorpresa. “¿Qué? ¿Me pedirás que me aleje de ti?”

James se desconcertó ante esa pregunta. “¿Qué?, no, no quiero, te estoy avisando. Pero son inofensivas.”

“Una te besó a la fuerza.”

“¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que eso es malo?”

“¿Has oído la palabra _consentimiento_ alguna vez, Potter?”

Pero James no contestó a la pregunta porque ya habían llegado al salón de pociones, encontrándose con el profesor Slughorn mirando pacientemente un juego que propinaba la separación de un líquido con el otro.

“Profesor…” saluda James. “¿Cómo va eso?”

“Es lento.” Admite el profesor Slughorn sin mucho ánimo. “No sé cuánto se demore en decantarse.”

Lily le entregó una mirada al aparato y asintió. “Si. Parece ser muy denso el líquido.”

“Efectivamente.” Coincide el profesor.

“Si sigue así, tardaremos días en encontrar una cura.” Comenta Severus haciendo acto de presencia desde una esquina del salón, rodeado de libros que colaborarían a la poción remedial.

“Usted no nos había enseñado una forma de remediarla?” Le pregunta James al profesor. Snape lanzó una risa sarcástica.

“Las pociones de amor son muy específicas, Potter. Tal vez lo sabrías si hicieras otra cosa más productiva que andar por las nubes…”

“Basta, Severus.” Le detiene Lily enseguida. “Enfócate en lo tuyo.”

“Claro. Porque tenemos que arreglar los desastres que el fantástico Potter hace…” Comenta con recelo.

“Puedo ayudar.” Afirma James con insistencia. “Quiero ayudar. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como…”

“Es un proceso muy complicado, Potter.” El profesor Slughorn no parecía convencido. “Se necesita a gente muy capaz.”

“Yo soy capaz.”

“Acepta que tú no tienes cabeza para estas cosas,” habla Snape una vez más, notándose muy a gusto por la situación- en especial al sentirse poderoso por el secreto que le guardaba a James. “¿Por qué no mejor te vas a ver a un espejo o juegas al Quidditch y nos dejas trabajar en paz?”

James no lo toleró. Sacó la varita de sus pantalones y apuntó enseguida a Snape, quien tampoco se quedó atrás y se levantó para apuntarlo igualmente.

“¡Calma, muchachos! ¡Calma!” Gritó el profesor Slughorn mientras se metía entre los dos chicos. “¡La violencia nunca es la respuesta!”

“¡Es la solución!” Gritó James.

“¡¿Qué sabes tú de violencia si solamente atacas cuando tus otros tres perros están presentes?!” Se burla Snape. “¿Dónde está Peter, eh?, ¿O de tu amigo bastardo que lo patearon de la casa?, ¿O tu amigo maricón que aúlla a la lu-”

“¡Severus!” Chilló Lily enseguida. El profesor Slughorn desarmó enseguida a los dos estudiantes justo cuando James iba a hacer un maleficio, y confiscó la varita de ellos.

“Listo. Me quedaré con estos hasta mañana.” Recrimina el profesor mientras guardaba las varitas de James y Snape en su cajonera.

“No necesito varitas para hacerlo callar.” Masculla con ira James yendo hacia Snape, pero Lily lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a jalar hacia la salida.

“¡Déjalo, no vale la pena!” Grita ella.

“¡No tienes ningún derecho de tratarlos así!” Ruge James zafándose de Lily.

“¡Basta ya, Potter! No necesitamos más peleas estúpidas en estos momentos. Severus, vuelve a los libros. James, lárgate de acá. Ya has hecho suficiente como para que vengas a interrumpir la enmendación del desastre que tú mismo causaste.”

Hecho una bestia, James salió del salón de pociones. Estaba tan furioso que sentía que podía convocar un hechizo en ese momento sin necesidad de recurrir a una varita; quería atacar algo, golpear algo, cualquier cosa para que…

“¡Potter!” Grita Lily, siguiéndole el paso en la carrera.

“¡No estoy de humor!” Le grita de regreso.

“¡Lo sé!” dice ella. “Lamento lo que dijo Severus, él no…”

“Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, ni te atrevas a excusarlo.” Se gira para encararla. “A él no, Evans.”

“¡No lo estoy excusando!, es solo que… Bueno, toda la situación es extraña. Él solamente está haciéndose el valiente porque tiene poder sobre ti.”

“¡No tiene poder sobre mí!”

“¡No quise decirlo así!” Ella se muerde el labio con desespero. “Quiero decir… Snape sabe sobre Remus, y tú sabes que él ha estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para delatarlo.”

“Dumbledore dijo—”

“Dumbledore no está consciente ahora.” Finaliza.

Y era verdad. Ahora Dumbledore debería estar en su despacho, canturreando o hablando con su ave mientras dejaba que toda la escuela se sumiera en caos. James no quería asumir la situación en la que Severus tenía poder sobre él, porque no lo tenía, pero en esos momentos James no podía tentar a su suerte y abusar de la _amabilidad_ que Snape le otorgaba.

“¿Slughorn estaba muy molesto?” Cambia de tema James.

Lily asiente. “Era un monstruo.”

James bufó para calmarse, se estiró lentamente e hizo una mueca cuando movió sus mejillas. “Ugh, ¿Quieres ir a tomar el aire?”

La chica no habló, pero si asintió, y caminaron juntos desde las mazmorras hasta los jardines de Hogwarts, específicamente frente al Lago Negro, donde el gran calamar gigante mostraba sus tentáculos de vez en cuando para saludar. Por obvias razones todo se encontraba vacío, por lo que James se ubicó cerca de la orilla entre medio de los matorrales.

“¿N0 quieres secar el pasto con tu varita?” le pregunta James antes de sentarse.

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Oh, no tengo mi varita consigo. Slughorn me la quitó.”

James le sonrió antes de recostarse en el húmedo césped. “Me encantas.”

“Eres un tonto.” Roda los ojos ella, pero igual recostándose junto a James.

Desde que habían regresado de sus vacaciones de navidad no habían tenido oportunidades de estar así de solas. Aún se le era raro para James estar así de tranquilo junto a Lily, que a pesar de sentir su emoción latente por ella, podía mantener la calma y entrar en un estado natural como lo estaba cuando pasaba el tiempo con los merodeadores, y lo mejor de todo eso era que a ella no le irritaba eso.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” pregunta ella de repente.

James la quedó mirando. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“No pareces estar bien con todo lo que pasó,” continúa. “Comparado con tus bromas de años anteriores, parece que esta vez te sientes arrepentido.”

“Bueno, nunca había encantado a tantas personas a la vez.” Acierte él. “Y, no sé, creo que es el hecho de tener que lidiar con esto solo.” Soltó un suspiro. “Los chicos siempre me secundaban, y ahora tengo a dos que no pueden parar de mirarse a los ojos y el otro fue abducido desde la mañana por un par de chicas de quinto año.”

“No te tomes las palabras de Severus tan a pecho.” Aconseja ella, mirando el lago negro. “A veces no sabe lo que dice.”

James levantó una ceja y sonrió de forma socarrona. “¿Acaso me estás consolando?”

Y pudo derretirse en ese mismo instante al ver cómo las mejillas de Lily se empezaban a teñir de rosado. “Deja de meterte con Severus, Potter, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?”

“Sabes que ni diciéndomelo dejaré de molestarlo.” Ríe. “Y eso que este año no le hemos hecho nada.”

“Son unos matones.”

“No.” Le detiene. “No somos matones. Esto es una justa rivalidad.”

Lily suspiró ante sus dichos, y asintió. “Si, lo entiendo.”

“Si tanto lo entendías, ¿Por qué te esmeraste todos estos años en detenernos?” Cuestiona, curioso.

“Porque alguien tenía que dar el primer paso.” Razona ella con obviedad. “Él no atacará si ustedes no atacan. Y ustedes no atacarán si él no ataca. Uno tiene que romper el ciclo para que las cosas funcionen.”

“Como nosotros.” Compara James, sintiéndose tonto. “Tú rompiste el ciclo.”

“Claro, porque se notaba de lejos de por tu parte no había intenciones.” Bromea.

“Oh, vamos,” James se incorporó con los brazos. “Yo si cambié- después de lo que pasó el año pasado después de los TIMO’S, ¡E incluso le salvé la vida a Snape!”

“Pero no le salvaste la vida porque querías compensar algo conmigo.” Ella insiste. “Lo hiciste porque eres buena persona.”

James miró por un momento los ojos verdes de Lily y se sintió profundamente intimidado y nervioso. Le gustaba conversar con ella y disfrutaba de su compañía, pero no estaba preparado para sentirse expuesto emocionalmente con ella- ¿Era eso normal?, ¿Plantear una defensiva sentimental aún cuando él ha estado enamorado de ella desde los trece años?

“Así que… ¿Norman Heggins?”

Lily se sonrojó hasta el cuello y desvió su mirada. “Oh, cállate.”

“Vamos, ¿Por qué yo no sabía?”

“Si hubieses sabido, probablemente ahora ni siquiera te dirigiría la palabra.” Sigue bromeando, pero ambos sabían que era verdad. “Ni siquiera fue tan serio. Yo iba recién en cuarto. Lo mantuvimos en secreto- uh, como era amigo de Severus ninguno de los dos queríamos que él se enterara, y mucho menos su grupo, ya sabes, porque soy… hija de muggles.”

Lo último lo había dicho tan suave que la sangre de James volvió a hervir. A veces veía el lado bueno de que ella estuviese amistada con Snape, porque si no hubiese sido así, probablemente ella lo habría pasado peor en la escuela- ahora, por haber cortado su relación, Lily recibía constantemente insultos por parte del grupo de Snape.

“¿Me estás diciendo que él se avergonzaba de ti?” Le pregunta James.

“¡No!, o a lo mejor si- no sé, éramos más jóvenes de lo que somos ahora, obviamente éramos inmaduros.” Murmura lo último. “Sin embargo, todo terminó cuando se refirió a Mary con un término peyorativo, así que le corté.”

“Sigue siendo increíble.” Confiesa. “No creí que tú…”

“¿Qué? ¿Tan insoportable soy que nadie quiere estar conmigo?”

“¡No es eso!, es solo que, no sé, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que tenías una vida aparte…”

“¿De ti?” Completa ella, y a diferencia de cómo James lo esperaba, ella no se veía molesta. “Que bueno que aceptes tu egocentrismo, Potter, porque así podrás ver que yo también besé a gente. Como tú.”

Fue el turno de James de sonrojarse esta vez. “¡Oye! Y-yo…”

“¿Por qué te pones nervioso?” La chica se incorporó junto a una risilla. “No te estoy reclamando nada. Me parece bien que veas a otras chicas.”

“No es que las vea…” James la imita. “Pero, bueno, he tenido oportunidades…”

“Sophie Handscome.” Apunta Lily. “Denisse Silvester, de Ravenclaw también.”

“¿Parece que tú si estás al tanto de mis citas?” Se burla James, y Lily rodó los ojos.

“No sabes lo estresante que era que cada chica se me acercase a preguntarme si podían invitarte a salir.” Cuenta. “Obviamente tenía una lista- si ellas me acosaban hasta que me preguntaban, y yo no quería saber nada de ti.”

“Gracias por darme la oportunidad, Evans,” suelta James, volviendo a sentirse tonto por confesar algo tan ñoño. “Ya sabes, _esta_ oportunidad.”

Y ella le correspondió la sonrisa. “Claro, Potter. Puede que yo niegue las relaciones amorosas, pero las _amistades_ nunca están de más.”

Esa palabra golpeó directamente en la garganta a James.

_Amigos_ , eso era la forma en la que ella lo veía. Y por la postura que ella tenía, pareciese que no iba a más.

Entraron de vuelta al castillo cuando el frío les fue insoportable y llegaron al Gran Comedor cuando fue la hora de la cena, sin expectaciones de lo que sucedería allí; no creían que el profesor Slughorn habría encontrado el remedio, y mucho menos Snape. Cuando se sentaron frente a Remus y Sirius, James notó cómo aún no había noticias de Peter.

“¿Qué te pasó en el ojo, Lily?” Pregunta Remus al ver a los chicos sentarse.

“Me golpearon,” contesta ella sin pésame. James notó el ojo de ella poco a poco se achicaba.

“¿No pensaste en ir con Poppy?”

James y Lily estimaban que a esas alturas ya habría gente en la enfermería por alguna u otra razón.

“¿Cómo se sienten?” Les pregunta James, cambiando de tema.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

“Normal. Supongo.” Contesta Sirius antes de darle una sonrisa socarrona. “Cornamenta, dime ¿Por qué no regresaste al dormitorio? ¿Paseando con la de bonitos colores, Alhelí?”

“¿Cómo es que sacas tantos nombres de flores?” Le pregunta James antes de enfocarse en la primera. “Estábamos viendo al profesor Slughorn.”

“Pensé que no se podía salir del castillo,” murmura Remus. “Estoy harto de estar encerrado.”

“¿Acaso no te basto?” Bromea Sirius.

“Te amo, pero eres una pulga.”

Sirius rio ante eso, pero James no pudo evitar escupir un poco su jugo al escucharlo, al igual que Lily lo veía alertada.

“Amar es una palabra muy fuerte…” Comenta James.

“Vamos,” Remus le mira como si estuviese bromeando. “¿En serio tú lo dices?, ¿No has estado gritando desde segundo cuánto amas a Li—”

“¡Shhh…!” Le calla James desesperado, sintiendo como el calor se le subía a la cara. “No hables de esas cosas en la mesa!”

“James solamente juega con eso,” interrumpe Lily intentando salvar la dignidad de James. “Así es su personalidad.”

Sirius posó su mirada en Lily y luego en James, y él supo al instante lo hastiado que Sirius quedó con la chica.

Después de la cena, los chicos que no estaban encantados tenían que hacer rondas y asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en los salones, así que en parejas fueron a rondar. James se encontraba bastante incómodo y deprimido para querer enfrentar a Lily en ese instante, así que se emparejó con un chico de quinto de la casa de Slytherin mientras que ella comenzó a hacer sus mandatos de costumbre de prefecta.

El día se había acabado y no pareció haber señales de que el encantamiento se fuera pronto de las personas.

Pasada de las tres de la mañana, cuando James estaba en su pesadilla de Lily casándose con Severus Snape mientras que él era el padrino de bromas porque era el mejor amigo de Lily, lo despertó un fuerte chiteo que lo puso a la defensiva.

“…no puedes ponerte así por eso ahora.”

“Puedo ponerme como quiera y cuando quiera.”

“Eres infantil.”

“¿Yo soy el infantil?, tú eres el que sigue insistiendo con cosas que ya superé- para de autoflagelarte.”

“¿Qué no querías que me abriera y todas esas cosas?”

“Tampoco creí que fueras tan intenso con eso.”

“Ah, ¿Ahora soy intenso?”

“¿Chicos?”

James invocó el encantamiento _Lumos_ mientras abría las cortinas de su cama. Sirius se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación mientras que Remus estaba sentado en su propia cama- o eso podía divisar; no llevaba los lentes puestos.

“Lo siento, Cornamenta, ¿Te despertamos?” Pregunta Remus.

“¿Qué no lo ves despierto?” Le pregunta Sirius.

“¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué discuten?” _Se supone que es una poción de amor, no deberían estar peleando._

“Nada,” niega con enojo Sirius. “Pareciera que al _señor insensible_ no le preocupan mis sentimientos.”

“Oh, y aquí vamos de nuevo,” Remus no pudo evitar elevar un poco la voz. “Para de hacerte la víctima- ¡Yo fui la víctima! Y te digo que ya está, que ya fue…”

“Vamos, no hemos hablado decentemente desde el año pasado,” le dice Sirius. “Ya no confías en mí.”

“¡Si confío en ti!”

“¡No me mientas, Remus! ¡Está bien que no lo hagas, pero no tienes por qué decirme que sí!”

James se encontraba aún más confundido que antes- ¿Era normal que sucediera esto con _Le Romance_?, ¿A lo mejor dejaba de funcionar de noche?, pero por el comportamiento de ambos no parecían volver a la normalidad, porque por lo que James presumía, Sirius no había ido a su cama en la noche.

(Y hablando de camas, Peter tampoco parecía estar en la suya)

“¡Yo estoy esforzándome!”

“¡No lo estás haciendo! ¡Te conozco tan bien que sé que no hemos tocado este tema porque no has querido!”

“¡Bueno, pues! ¡¿Cómo esperas que confíe en ti después de lo que me hiciste?!”

“¡Ves! ¡No confías en mí!”

“¡Si lo hago, pero se me es difícil cuando me estás viendo con esa cara de perro atropellado y tratándome como un inválido!”

“Chicos, oigan.” Llama una vez más la atención James, solo que esta vez entrando en comando Capitán Potter y ganándose (a duras penas) entre medio de los dos chicos. “Todavía es de madrugada y la pelea está llevando a lugares muy peligrosos. Vayan a dormir y lo solucionan en la mañana cuando estén más tranquilos.”

“¡¿Qué te hace pensar que en la mañana él estará bien?!” Apunta Sirius a Remus. “¡Si toda su vida a estado mal!”

“¡Sirius!”

“Oh, ¿Quieres hablar de mala vida?” Remus se levantó de la cama. “¡¿Quién de nosotros tiene que refugiarse en la casa de su mejor amigo porque lo patearon de la suya?!”

“¡Remus! ¡Basta ya!”

James no supo cómo logro empujar a Sirius y a Remus a lados opuestos para que no se acercaran más. No sabía cómo llegaron a esta situación.

“Los dos se irán a la cama en este mismo instante.” Habla con voz de mando. James agradeció ser lo suficientemente imponente como para no romper su personaje de Capitán Potter tras haber tropezado con una zapatilla. “Nada más de gritos. Nada más de charlas. ¡Vayan a dormir, ahora!”

Divisó a Sirius mascullar algo e irse a su propia cama para cerrar sus cortinas bruscamente. Por su parte, Remus volvió a sentarse en su cama y mirar un punto fijo en el suelo.

“Remus…”

“Déjalo.” Contesta él subiendo las piernas a la cama. “Esto tenía que pasar algún día.”

_Si, pero no creía que sucedería así_ , pensó James.

Al día siguiente James, Lily, y los demás chicos que no habían estado encantados quedaron bastante desorientados cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes bajaban de sus dormitorios con sus uniformes, listos para asistir a clases.

“¿Al menos crees que tendrán cabeza para prestar atención?” Le pregunta Lily a James, ambos sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala común.

“No tengo idea- oye, tengo que contarte algo.”

James se acercó a ella para que nadie los escuchara, y le relató todo lo que había pasado anoche. “En la mañana no se dirigieron la palabra más que unos _buenos días_ \- Lily, ellos jamás se han dado los buenos días.”

“Pero ellos están bajo los efectos de la pócima.” Dice Lily. “Ellos no pueden… No deberían.”

“¿Tal vez ya pasó el efecto de la poción?”

“No, claro que no. Mis compañeras siguieron en conflicto.”

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y siguieron pensando en lo que sucedía. Contemplaron la hora y decidieron que sería lo mejor ir en busca de sus varitas antes de ir a tomar desayuno, por lo que fueron directamente al despacho del profesor Slughorn topándose con una riña en el jardín y con dos chicas que discutían a viva voz.

“Adelante…”

James y Lily ingresaron y, como se lo temían, el proceso de decantación recién iba a la mitad. “Buenos días.”

“Ah, Potter, Lily…” El profesor Slughorn no se veía contento de recibirlos. “Vienen por sus varitas, ¿No?, si, vengan.”

Los guio hasta una cajonera y les entregó ambas a los dos chicos.

“Profesor, ¿Cómo va…?”

“Tardío,” interrumpió el hombre a Lily. “Temo que nos atrasemos más, pero no podemos interrumpir el horario escolar. Si lo hacemos, el ministerio intervendrá y será más caótico de lo que pensamos- además, los profesores parecen realmente interesados en hacer clases.”

“Uh- anoche ocurrió algo extraño,” comienza a hablar James, creyendo que la situación aportaría en algo. “Sirius y Remus discutieron- fuerte, fue una pelea fuerte y, bueno, eso no puede pasar si están bajo el efecto de una poción de amor.”

“¿Cómo puedes asegurarte de que ya no están bajo los efectos?” Le cuestiona el profesor.

“Los conozco a ambos, señor, sé que ellos no tendrían ese tipo de peleas frente a mi- y lo sé porque se _nota_ cuando ellos pelearon.” Intenta convencerlo.

“Además, el resto del alumnado sigue comportándose igual que ayer,” colabora Lily, “Pero sus comportamientos…”

“Las pociones de amor pueden funcionar de distintas formas,” accede el profesor Slughorn meditando la palabra de los chicos. “Pero lamento informarles que, como las pociones son únicas, los efectos en las personas también lo son.”

Ambos chicos se fueron desesperanzados de ahí, y en silencio caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor.

“Lily,” Mary Macdonald se asomó enseguida cuando ambos cruzaron el umbral. Ella había sido notoriamente afectada, y James lo pudo presenciar por los chupetones que tenía en el cuello y por la sonrisa deslumbrante que tenía. También vio como le tendía un sobre a la chica. “Te llegó correo.”

“Gracias, ¿Lo trajo _Pikky_?” Pregunta ella, haciendo referencia a su búho.

“Si, te buscó pero no te encontró.” Cuenta risueña, “parecía alterada, porque gorjeó todo lo que pudo y me picó los dedos.” Muestra ella las heridas abiertas, pero Mary no parecía estar consternada por eso.

“Gracias, Mary.” Repentinamente, la voz de Lily se puso ausente. “Anda a tomar desayuno, Potter,” se refiere ella a James al ver que él no se iba de su lado, “Tengo que enviar una carta. Nos vemos en transformaciones.”

Y así, ella desapareció del Gran Comedor.

En su camino a donde estaban Remus y Sirius (Si estaban enojados con el otro, ¿Por qué seguían sentándose juntos?) buscó a Peter con la mirada, pero ni a él ni al grupo de chicas que lo habían raptado estaban en el desayuno.

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que comenzó el caos, y parecía no querer parar.

“¡Hombre!” Alguien le golpeó el hombro a James y este pensó que otro pretendiente de Lily lo atacaría, pero se sorprendió gratamente al encontrarse con Artie Donoso.

_Este idiota está igual de encantado_ , pensó con orgullo _, ay, Artie, si supieras lo que hice._

“Hombre, hola.” Le saluda James, un tanto nervioso.

Se veía contento, no había duda, pero no tan romántico como James lo hubiera esperado. El chico lo apuntó juguetonamente mientras carcajeaba. “Oye, todavía tenemos un trato pendiente.”

James pestañeó. “¿Sí? ¿Te acuerdas de eso?”

“Claro que lo hago,” roda los ojos, risueño. “Lloraste tanto por ese libro que, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, pero pareciera que tú lo hiciste porque ya han pasado semanas y tú aún no has hecho algo al respecto.”

“He estado un poco ocupado con el Quidditch y los estudios,” _y con el desastre que hice,_ “te lo compensaré.”

“Más te vale, Potter, porque hay gente ofreciendo una fortuna por ese libro.”

Y Artie se fue, dejando a James aún más confundido. Se giró sobre su asiento para poder ingerir de su desayuno cuando Sirius se levantó de su silla.

“¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?” Le preguntó Sirius a James, sorprendiéndolo.

“Ah, claro, con él quieres hablar…” Comenta amargamente Remus.

“¡Él es mi mejor amigo!” Le espeta.

“Está bien. Lo entiendo.” Pero Remus no parecía entenderlo.

James vaciló en querer dejar a Remus solo para irse con Sirius, pero junto a tiempo volvió a aparecer Lily, aunque pudo observar que se veía un poco más decaída que momentos atrás, e incluso su ojo sano estaba un poco rojo; le dio una mirada para preguntarle si todo se encontraba bien y ella le sonrió de vuelta antes de sentarse con Remus y sonreírle abiertamente al otro.

“Buenos días, cielo.” Saluda ella. “¿Hiciste la práctica de transformaciones?”

Ambos muchachos salieron del Gran Comedor y se dejó guiar por Sirius, quien tenía una postura defensiva que James conocía a la perfección: la que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con o de Regulus o con o de su familia. Otro golpe de culpa le llegó a James en el estómago, ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo ellos dos?, si ambos estaban bajo los efectos del amor, ¿Por qué de repente parecían querer sacarse las cabezas?

“Canuto, hombre.” Le llama James al ver que estaban bastante lejos del Gran Comedor. “¿Qué pasa?”

Sirius se giró de golpe, y James vio su negra barbilla temblar. “Es que… bueno…”

Aunque no se notara a primera vista, Sirius era una persona sensible. Durante los tres primeros años en Hogwarts Sirius constantemente lloraba en sueños, o cuando llegaba correspondencia, u otras veces cuando se encontraba despierto pero disociado de la realidad, por lo que James conocía el patrón de su llanto: lagrimear al hablar para luego sollozar con su rostro escondido. Desde frustraciones, miedos y penas Sirius lloraba de esa manera. Sin embargo, James asumió que por estar bajo el efecto de _Le Romance_ hizo que el chico se lanzara a los brazos de su mejor amigo para romper en llanto.

“S-sirius,” le llama James, desconcertado mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo para calmarlo. “¿Qué pasa?” repite.

“Jamás encontraré el amor.”

_Oh Merlín_ , y James tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de rodar los ojos. No era nadie para juzgar a quien lloraba por amor, pero- bueno, lo esperaba de una persona tan dramática como lo era Sirius Black.

“Claro que lo harás…” Le consuela James.

“No, no lo entiendes.” Sirius se apartó de James para secar sus mocos con la túnica, pero como su rostro estaba parcialmente oscurecido por la tinta no se notaba, al igual que sus lágrimas. “La única persona que quiero en este mundo es a Remus, y por la discusión de anoche pareció replantearse nuestra relación -¡¿Cómo demonios lo voy a superar?!”

Quedó perplejo ante la revelación, porque más que palabras sumidas en un efecto letárgico, estas parecían provenir del real dolor de Sirius.

“Sirius, ¿Qué pasó anoche?”

“Bueno- hemos estado un poco distanciados, ¿Sabes?” Explica. “Por lo que pasó el año pasado… obviamente Remus iba a estar molesto conmigo- y está bien, ¡Lo acepto!, pero no soportaba la idea de que solamente fuese amable conmigo porque me tenía pena… anoche lo intenté hablar pero él se molestó, y me dijo que si confiaba en mí como antes pero- ¡Tú sabes lo que pasó después! ¡Dijo que en verdad no confiaba en mí!, ¿Y él cómo puede estar feliz conmigo si no confiaba en mí?, lo mejor es olvidar todo esto y acabar-”

James no tenía alguna noción de cómo solucionar eso; estaba confundido, no sabía si la problemática era real o era falsa, y no podía soportar ver a sus dos mejores amigos sufrir por algo que había sido falso.

“Sirius…” Le interrumpe James con lentitud, y con temor de hablar. “Tú… ¿Recuerdas que compramos quinientas unidades de _Le Romance?”_

Él lo miró confundido en un inicio, pero luego pareció comprenderlo y abrió los ojos al notar que- si, lo recordaba. “¡Tienes razón!” sollozó. “¿Qué vamos a hacer con todos esos?, ya no nos dejan salir de los dormitorios- ¿Qué haremos con las botellas?”

“Fueron vertidas ayer en el desayuno,” cuenta James, “a los líquidos y… bueno, tú y Remus bebieron de eso.”

El rostro de Sirius cambió drásticamente, desde una pena hasta confusión. “¿Qué?”

“Ambos están bajo los efectos de una poción de amor.”

“Pero no me siento enamorado, ¡Me siento herido!”

“Sirius, desde ayer ambos han planteado el hecho de que están en una relación- o algo así, ¿No te acuerdas…?”

Sirius abrió los ojos ante eso. “Creí que… Creí que fue así desde siempre…”

La campana indicando la primera clase sonó, y James agarró a Sirius del brazo al verlo irse. “Espera- no le hables de esto a Remus, ¿Si?”

“¿Decirle que nuestra pelea fue falsa porque en verdad no nos amamos para nada?” Sirius habló con tono monótono. “No te preocupes- él estará muy contento al enterarse.”

Pero James sabía de Sirius, y sabía que él estaba completamente _mal._

Mientras Sirius fue hacia el aula de transformaciones, James sacó el mapa del merodeador de su mochila (siempre lo cargaba consigo) y buscó a Lily en él, cuando la encontró caminando con Remus hacia la misma aula y corrió para alcanzarla.

“Te la voy a robar un momento, nos vemos más tarde.” Avisa apresuradamente James a Remus mientras tomaba a Lily del brazo.

“Oye- ¿Qué te—”

“Necesito contarte algo, urgente.” Dice entre dientes mientras la guiaba hacia la torre de astronomía.

Era las nueve de la mañana, por lo que esta se encontraba totalmente vacía. Lily parecía igual de ansiosa que James, por lo que habló primero.

“Bueno, conversé con Remus,” comenzó ella, una vez que James se hallase asegurado con el mapa que ningún estudiante o maestro estuviese rondando por ahí. “¡Y estaba lúcido!, en serio, recordó un par de cosas que le dije y habló como si nunca hubiese sido afectado por la pócima- bueno, si actuó un poco más _extrovertido_ que lo normal y fue brutalmente sincero con algunas cosas, pero seguía igual que siempre.”

“Y yo hablé con Sirius,” como contraparte, James no se veía tan emocionado. “Me lloró hablando sobre su discusión con Remus ayer y- ¡No pude evitarlo, Lily! Le conté la verdad: que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de amor, y él se veía _tan_ destrozado…”

“¿Desde cuándo las pociones de amor hacen esto?” Pregunta ella al aire, igual de frustrada.

Y de repente, una luz se encendió en la cabeza de James. “Espera… ¿Qué tal si no fue una poción de amor?”

Lily detuvo su andar por la torre para quedarse mirándolo. “¿A qué te refieres?”

Un shot de adrenalina comenzó a correr en el cuerpo de James, sintiéndose nervioso. “Escucha, no sé si es posible, pero… ¿Qué tal si en vez de ser una pócima de amor, es una pócima que, tal vez como dijiste tú, externaliza e intensifica las emociones?”

Lily lo miró un momento, y su ojo bueno se puso un poco lloroso ante tal revelación. “¿Qué?”

“¡No sé si existe algo como eso!, pero me refiero, el comportamiento de los demás ha sido demasiado intenso, pero no todo se centró en amor y, bueno, lo que enseñó el profesor Slughorn es completamente distinto a lo que vimos—”

“¡¿Existe algo como eso?!” Cuestiona, igual de emociona que James, acercándose a él.

“D-digo, pudo haber sido un defecto de fábrica.” Intenta hallar respuesta. “Esas cosas suceden, ¿No?, ¿Qué tal si no enamora, sino intensifica emociones y...?, bueno, ya sabes lo que dice Dumbledore.”

“ _El amor es poderoso…”_ Recuerda ella. “Estás insinuando que, ¿Marlene y Dorcas…?”

A James le vino un escalofrío. “Y Sirius y Remus…”

Pero todo parecía cobrar sentido. El comportamiento de los estudiantes era demasiado violento como para alguien quien juraba en el nombre del amor, como también demasiado racional como para no parecer que estuvieran encantados- oh, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

“Ayer vi a Regulus Black llorar en un rincón, y me reí creyendo que era por amor.” Confiesa James. “Ahora me siento mal.”

“¿Estás diciendo que Norman Heggins sigue enamorado de mí?” A ella también le dio un escalofrío. “Oh, santo cielo…”

“¡Pero mira el lado bueno! ¡Hemos encontrado la solución!”

“¡Tenemos que decirle al profesor Slughorn!”

“¡Si! ¡¿Nos besamos?!”

“¡No! ¡Revisa el mapa!”

“¡El mapa! ¡Si!”

Pero tras cruzar los pasillos, unos chicos que se encontraban lúcidos de séptimo año los regañaron por saltarse las clases, haciendo que los puntos de sus casas bajaran y los mandaran de regreso a la clase de Transformaciones de McGonagall. Una vez que entraron al aula, en vez de encontrarse con la mirada severa de la profesora sobre la tardanza de los dos chicos, parecía estar canturreando una canción de magos mientras los demás estudiantes trabajaban en la transformación de una rana a una vela.

“¿Dónde se fueron?” Pregunta Remus ahora, mientras que James tomaba asiento junto a él y Lily con una de sus amigas.

“Al baño- oye, te tengo una pregunta.” Interrumpe.

“Lo que sea que te dijo Sirius, es falso.”

Ambos miraron al nombrado, el cual se encontraba un par de puestos más adelante mientras trabajaba solo (normalmente trabajaba con Peter, pero el chico no estaba.)

“D-dijo que estabas replanteando su relación,” intenta explicar James sin sonar nervioso. “¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué…?”

“Si él no puede superar lo que me hizo, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir con alguien así?” Roda los ojos Remus. “Ya lo perdoné, pero no puede exigirme total confianza si él tampoco actúa como siempre lo hacía- es un tonto.”

Lo bueno para James es que la discusión causada por su problema peludo no iba hacia la dirección que James temía.

“Pero me dijo algo interesante antes de entrar a clases,” sigue contando. “Me dijo que estábamos bajo el efecto de una poción de amor. Lo cual todo me hace más sentido porque hasta antes de ayer no recordaba haberme sentido _particularmente atraído_ hacia él.”

_Vil mentira_ , pensó James. “Oye- sabes que… sabes que no hay problema si es que te sientes atraído por él, ¿Sabes?, o al menos por mi parte… Sirius también se siente así contigo.”

“Ah, por favor.” Remus roda los ojos. “Es una poción de amor. Nada es real.”

Y James sintió una punzada al ver que sus dos amigos se sentían así- no solamente traerían el rencor a colación, sino que también un rechazo propio hacia ellos igual de grande que sus orgullos.

Cuando tocó la campana para el cambio de clases, James y Lily fueron directo al salón de pociones antes de que Slughorn tuviese otra clase. Pudo ver cómo en el juego de pociones que el profesor tenía en la mesa mostraba la leche completamente decantada de la pócima, y ahora el hombre leía un libro soluble de pociones de amor.

“Tenemos la ayuda que necesita, profesor.” Es lo primero que dice Lily, completamente extasiada.

El profesor Slughorn los miró con una ceja levantada. “¿A qué se refieren?”

Lily le dio un codazo a James para que hablara. “N-no era una poción de amor,” contesta. “Era una poción que intensificaba las emociones-”

“Alto, ¿A qué creen que están jugando?” El profesor se notaba hastiado por lo del día anterior. “¿Cómo que no es una poción de amor? ¿No han visto el comportamiento de sus compañeros?”

Lily miró a James y le indicó con la cabeza que él le explicara, aunque James le regresó la mirada intuyéndole a ella que era su alumna favorita. Estuvieron en un duelo de miradas por unos segundos hasta que el profesor carraspeó, perdiendo la paciencia.

“¿Y bien?”

“La gente que se ha comportado de forma enamorada es porque están enamorados.” Afirma James. “Los estudiantes están actuando de forma impulsiva e intensa porque eso es lo hace la poción. Creemos que es de amor por cómo reacciona el resto, pero al fin y al cabo la reacción no es solo para la gente enamorada.”

El profesor Slughorn pareció meditar las palabras del chico, aún cuando no parecía confiado en ellos.

“¿Y usted lo secunda?” Pregunta el profesor a la chica, que con determinación ella asintió.

“Por supuesto.”

“Creí que el día en que ambos harían equipos lloverían cerdos y, bueno, esto parece ser lo mismo.” Gruñe. “Hablaré con Severus y llegaremos a un acuerdo. Probaremos la solución con sus amigos, señor Potter, así que vengan después de la cena.”

James vaciló al dejar a prueba a sus amigos para eso, aunque no sabía específicamente por qué. Asintió desganado y ambos salieron de la sala de pociones para su siguiente clase.

“Quisiste verter la poción en el vaso de Snape.” Recuerda Lily. James, de forma inerte, encaminó a Lily hacia su siguiente clase.

“Si…” Aunque James no se arrepentía ante la idea. “¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si lo hubiera logrado?”

Ella suspiró. “Probablemente explotaría del odio que tiene. Habría dicho cosas que prometió guardar en secreto como venganza.” Alude ella también, mirando de reojo a James.

James no supo en qué momento asumió que ella _sabía_. Era consciente de la amistad que la chica tenía con Remus, y fue una vez en la que James entendió que ella era parte del secreto cuando, tras una luna llena, ella le preguntó si Remus no se había hecho mucho daño.

(Los secretos tenían límites y, por más que le encantaría, James aún no parecía seguro de confesarle sobre su habilidad de animago).

“¿Crees que eso hubiera pasado si lo encantábamos?”

Ella asintió.

“Pero también habría llorado por ti.” Bromea James.

“No seas tonto,” le golpea ella suavemente el estómago. “Con las emociones no se juegan, Potter, aprendiste tu lección.”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando doblaron un pasillo lleno de estudiantes. Instintivamente, James tomó del hombro a Lily para apartarla del centro e irse hacia el lado de los ventanales de los jardines para no chocar con tantas personas. “Evans, ¿Qué opinas de Remus y Sirius?”

Lily lo miró, con la lengua enredada. No se esperaba esa pregunta. James temió por la contestación, pero recordó que ella no tenía _real contexto_ de esa pregunta por lo que él terminó por contarle lo que habló con Remus también.

“Bueno…” Ella parecía perpleja. “Ya que sabemos que la poción no fue más que un intensificador… Creo que sería, no sé, bueno que no comentásemos nada después de que beban el remedio.” Aconseja. “Y no lo digo en el mal sentido, solo que- bueno, no es _fácil_ para ellos.”

“Opino lo mismo,” concuerda. “Ahora la gente no ha dicho nada porque todos se sienten extraños, y los que no- bueno, consideran que es parte de la extrañeza.”

“Ellos deberán resolver su situación solos,” y agrega, “claro, como amigos debemos estar ahí para ellos.”

“¿Así que no tienes problemas con ellos?”

Lily rodó los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente. Incluso con un ojo violeta se veía hermosa. “Mi mejor amiga está comiéndole la boca a una de Hufflepuff, y otras dos chicas en mi dormitorio no han parado de encerrarse en el baño- creí que lo asumías.”

“Nunca está mal corroborar.” Y en un acto de confianza, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica. “Mi futura esposa no puede estar en contra de mis mejores amigos.

Y, para sorpresa de James, ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. “A mi me sorprende más de tu parte,” confiesa. “Vienes de la maldita élite, ¿Cómo es posible…?”

“Soy inteligente.” Se jacta, nervioso. “No como Quejicus…”

“Potter…” Le regaña, apartándose de él. “Tengo que irme a clases.

Lily se despidió de él y se perdió en el mar de estudiantes dejando a James con el corazón helado.

Una parte de él, tal vez la racional o la emocional, le estaba cantando al oído sobre lo cerca que estaba por alcanzar a la chica, pero luego recordaba cómo ella lo veía como un amigo, y de cómo, a pesar de todo, no podría alcanzarla.

Tal vez la mejor solución era seguir adelante.

“Hey,” a su lado apareció Sirius. Ambos compartían la siguiente clase. “¿Jugando con Dalias?”

“¿Por qué da miedo sentirse enamorado?” Pregunta de repente él, yendo con su mejor amigo a la clase de Estudios Muggles, “Oh-iugh, soné muy imbécil.”

“Yo te sostengo el pelo mientras vomitas.” Bromea. “Te volviste un blando con ella, ¿Eh?”

“No puedo evitarlo. Aún cuando ella solamente me ve como un amigo…” Decirlo en voz alta era aún más patético. “Por Merlín, me tiene transformado.”

“¿Por qué no te dejas llevar?” Aconseja Sirius. “Hace un año atrás ella te lanzaba maldiciones- y ahora ambos son inseparables.”

James sonrió con orgullo. “¿Es así?”

“¡Oh, Merlín!” Sirius fingió una arcada. “¡¿Qué le pasó a mi mejor amigo?!”

“¿Me lo dices a mí?, tú eres…” Pero quedó callado al instante. “Oye, ¿Remus y tpu pueden acompañarme después de la cena?”

“¿Qué plan tienes ahora?” Pregunta, jugoso.

“Nada- solo necesito que me acompañen.”

Y así fue, los tres chicos junto a Lily fueron a la sala de pociones después de la cena, en el que no solo se encontraba el profesor Slughorn junto a Snape, sino que también estaba todo el grupo docente, tantos los encantados como no.

“Snape hizo una poción muy fuerte para contrarrestar la emotividad intensa- o, en otras palabras, arreglar el desastre emocional que causó Potter.” Explica el profesor Slughorn al público. “Señor Black, si me permite…”

“Espere,” le mira Sirius con desconfianza y, bueno, era de esperarse, porque Snape sonreía maquiavélicamente en un rincón. “¿Por qué conmigo?”

“No tiene nada que temer, Señor Black.” El profesor Slughorn hunde un pequeño vaso de _shot_ en el caldero para sacar de ahí un líquido de color transparente con reflejos rojos. “Esto lo ayudará.”

“¿La poción de amor?” Cuestiona, nervioso. “¿Olvidaremos lo que pasó?”

“Se sabrán los efectos una vez que lo prueben.” Comenta Snape desde su rincón.

“Esto es abusivo,” comenta Lily sin pudor, ganándose una mirada por parte del profesor Slughorn. “¿Cómo pueden probar un líquido remedial sin haberlo tanteado antes?”

“¿Gustaría ser usted la primera que lo tantease, señorita Evans?” Suelta el profesor Slughorn sin perder la paciencia.

James miró a Lily con sorpresa y confusión. “¡¿Qué?!”

Lily remojó sus labios sin ver a James y asintió; dio un pase en frente para poder alcanzar el vaso que el profesor le ofrecía, pero James la tomó del brazo.

“No- espera, ¿Por qué tienes que tomarlo?”

“Potter es tan soberbio que cree que todo el mundo lo ama,” comenta Severus con amargura, habiendo más vasos en el caldero. “Aunque, en este caso, es tan tonto que ni siquiera se da cuenta de su entorno.”

Lily no miró a James y, sin preparación alguna, bebió el remedio de golpe.

En un principio James notó como ella palidecía y hasta como se desequilibró un poco, agarrándose del brazo que el profesor Slughorn le había ofrecido. Pestañeó un par de veces y enfocó su vista en el maestro.

“¿Cómo se siente, señorita Evans?” Pregunta el profesor con calma.

“Avergonzada,” confiesa ella, empezando a sonrojarse. “Pero bien. Recuerdo todo y, ya no tengo ganas de golpear a alguien.”

Y, por primera vez en un buen rato, el profesor Slughorn regresó a su característico buen humor mientras lanzaba una carcajada y palmeaba la espalda de la chica, indicándole que saliera al jardín para que tomara el aire. Seguidamente, Sirius y Remus probaron por su parte la poción, y ambos tuvieron el mismo efecto que Lily.

“James, hijo de perra,” masculló Remus, apoyándose en un pupitre. “Nunca más te hago caso.”

“¡Estuvo genial!” Exclama Sirius, abrazando a James por los hombros. “Esta vez nos esmeramos, aunque no haya sido una poción de amor real. Cuando hagamos amorentia, tal vez podremos…”

Pero la frase quedó en el aire. Tanto el profesor Slughorn como James le imploraban que se callara.

Remus se largó de allí enseguida, seguido por Sirius. Snape rio entre dientes de una forma en la que James quiso arrancarle la nariz, pero tenía que abstenerse ya que, le gustara o no, Snape solucionó la mala broma que él había hecho.

Después de los chicos, el profesorado bebió de la pócima soluble sin chistar, y las reacciones que ellos tuvieron fueron, en su mayoría, gritos y regaños de la profesora McGonagall hacia James una vez que se enteró de lo que había sucedido.

“¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables e inmaduros, por las barbas de Merlín?!” Graznó ella con ira.

“Minerva…” Le llama el profesor Dumbledore.

“¡Deberían estar avergonzados! ¡No se liberarán de los castigos hasta que hayan terminado la escuela!”

“Por favor, Minerva…”

“¡Voy a dejar los puntos de Gryffindor en cero!” Sentenció. “¡Y no me importa perder la copa este año! ¡Le escribiré a tus padres también para que vean el tipo de hijo que tienen! ¡También, Potter, quedas suspendido de tu rol en el equipo -incluyendo el de capitán- por el resto del año! ¡Y ADEMÁS-!”

“Minerva, por favor, cálmate…” Habló de nuevo el profesor Dumbledore, elevando la voz. “¿No crees que es suficiente castigo? Ya hablarás con sus padres, ¿Tal vez…?”

“¡¿Te parece poco, Albus?!” Le mira ella, enfadada. “¡Deberíamos… deberíamos…!”

“Aunque también esos castigos son buenos, Minerva, no hay castigo más grande que el remordimiento moral.” Acierte el profesor Dumbledore con su calma característica. “Y el pasar las tardes limpiando con Filch durante el resto del trimestre, al igual que la suspensión de las visitas a Hogsmeade para todo su grupo.”

James solamente asentía ante todo lo cometido. Se lo merecía, se merecía eso y mucho más. No podía seguir creyendo que él había encantado toda la escuela, que Snape lo había salvado y que, con el dolor de su corazón, Snape había salvado a Lily.

“Lo entiendo. Perdón…” Coincide James con la cabeza gacha.

“Y creo que sería lo justo en darle al joven Severus Snape cien puntos para su casa,” coincide también el profesor Dumbledore mirando a Snape, que seguía acorralado en su esquina. “Y le daremos cien más para mañana en el desayuno cuando haya hecho lo suficiente de la pócima para ponerlo en la cocina.”

“Me sorprende que puedas tomarte esto con calma, Albus.” Confiesa el profesor Slughorn. “Fue todo un caos.”

“Lo que me gustaría pedirles es que mantengamos la confidencialidad del asunto, si es que pueden.” Pide al profesorado, manteniendo su mirada en Snape. “Por temas de comportamiento, es mejor aclarar tanto a los alumnos como a sus padres que estuvieron sometidos bajo el efecto de una poción de amor, para que los alumnos no tengan problemas con los otros tipos de estudiante.” Eso alivió profundamente a James, quien asintió aún cuando no le hablaban a él. “También mantener la confidencialidad en nombre de James. No hay peor castigo aparte de pasar las noches con Filch que ser repudiado por las personas que te rodean.”

“Profesor-”

“Severus,” interrumpe él. “Aspiro a su complicidad, nuevamente.”

Una risilla estalló en la cabeza de James al ver como Sirius terminaba asintiendo, aunque no estaba en lugar de sentirse superior.

Los profesores parecían desconcertados, y aunque parecían querer hablar, los dichos de la profesora McGonagall y del profesor Dumbledore parecieron ser lo suficientemente sólidos como para convencerlos.

“Lo mejor será ir a acostarnos ahora,” propone el director. “Han sido unos dos días muy largos, y los próximos serán peores…”

Finalmente, James levantó la cabeza del suelo y vio como los profesores salían ofuscados del salón, pero el profesor Dumbledore le había guiñado el ojo divertidamente.

Miro hacia su esquina, donde Snape se encontraba con el caldero listo para preparar más del remedio. Una parte en su mente le decía que le diera las gracias, ya que le había salvado el pellejo; por otro lado, tampoco quería hacerlo- el orgullo de James era más grande que cualquier…

_“¡Lo que hace a un hombre ser un hombre, es la honestidad de sus acciones y sentirse orgulloso de ello!”_

“Oye,” le ladra James a Snape, quien le correspondió con una mirada fría. “Gracias por esto. Estamos a mano.”

Pero la mirada que Snape le correspondió fue tan ácida que James quiso sacarle la lengua. “No soy tu cómplice.”

“Genial, porque eres el de Dumbledore.” Le contestó antes de salir del salón.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras se sorprendió encontrarse no solo a Sirius y Remus en uno de los pilares, sino que también había aparecido Peter, que se encontraba no solo con su ropa rasgada, sucio y con su cabello revuelto, sino que también tenía una mirada nerviosa y con fuertes temblores en su cuerpo.

“¡Tuve que esconderme en el bosque prohibido! ¡Se volvieron locas!” Chilló con horror Peter, pareciendo contar la causa de su desaparición de esos dos días. “¡Dos se quedaron a acampar allá! ¡No tengo idea de cómo no las atraparon!”

“Creímos que estabas muerto,” carcajea James abrazando a su amigo por los hombros, aliviado de que se encontraste bien. Luego palmearlo, miró a sus otros dos amigos que, para su tristeza, mantenían el mismo semblante que en el salón. “¿Cómo están?”

Remus se encogió de hombros sin compartir contacto visual con nadie, mientras que Sirius forzó una risa. “Mejor, realmente. Nunca creí que algún día nos saldría el tiro por la culata.”

“Pidieron confidencialidad en el salón luego de que ustedes se fueran.” Cuenta James. “Así que, bueno, supongo que me quedé sin el libro.”

“Es una pena,” le consuela. “Porque esta ha sido la mejor broma que hemos hecho.”

Aunque las palabras tenían un tono divertido, James notó las intenciones irónicas de esta. Remus, a su pesar, no dijo nada.

“¿Vamos al dormitorio?” Ofrece Peter, ansioso. “Necesito bañarme.”

“Te recomiendo que te quedes transformado en rata, Pete.” Aconseja James. “Pondrán el remedio mañana en el desayuno- solo por precaución.”

Peter tomó en consideración las palabras de James y se transformó en el aire, para luego perderse por el pasillo.

“Y supongo que ustedes dos deberían hablar.” Levanta las manos James mientras empieza a caminar hacia el otro lado. “¡Como dicen los Potter! ¡Lo que hace a un hombre ser un hombre, es la honestidad de sus acciones y sentirse orgulloso de ello!”

No quería seguir intoxicándose con el aire incómodo que sus dos mejores amigos estaban haciendo, porque a pesar de que quería ayudarlos en todo, sabía que no era el momento.

Salió a los jardines de Hogwarts con otro pensamiento en su mente. Consideró el hecho de que aún la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela seguían encantados, por lo que no le regañarían si estuviera echado en el jardín frente al lago negro mientras las estrellas aparecían en el cielo, pensando en Lily.

¡Le había mentido! ¡Ella había sido encantada con _Le Romance_!, James no podía sentirse más perturbado ante eso.

¿Eso significaba que todo lo que pasó fue lo que ella sentía de verdad?, es decir, ¿No tenía ningunas probabilidades con ella?

Por un lado era un consuelo, ella confiaba en él como amigo y realmente ella no parecía tener problemas de que él rondase alrededor de ella, pero por otro lado… James tendría que darle término al sentimiento que lo acompañó por muchos años si quería mantener esa amistad que solamente Lily podría brindarle.

Se quedó un rato ahí, recostado en el césped con los brazos abiertos mientras intentaba memorizar las estrellas del cielo que había aprendido años anteriores en la clase de Astronomía, pero la vergüenza y el nerviosismo a causa de Lily le estaba haciendo cada vez más daño.

“Hey.”

No levantó su cabeza, pero fue suficiente por su tono de voz y por la sombra de las velas para saber que era ella.

“Hola.” Contesta James. “¿Cómo me encontraste?”

Levantó su cabeza para ver como ella le mostraba el viejo pergamino que tenían como mapa. Una mezcla de orgullo y admiración se puso en su pecho.

“¿Te molesta?” Pregunta ella.

Él negó. “ _Nah_ , ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?”

“Remus lo tenía,” cuenta, hincándose a su lado. “Él y Sirius… bueno, supongo que el tiempo los ayudará.”

“¿Están muy mal?”

“No sabría cómo definirlo, realmente.”

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. James se arrepintió de haber salido del castillo porque el frío de febrero le estaba calando los huesos, pero algo en su interior decía que todavía no era momento de irse de allí.

“Lily…” Comienza a hablar él. “¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

“Si.”

James palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado izquierdo, el más próximo a Lily, indicándole que se recostara allí también. La chica, con un poco de vacile, se recostó al lado de James apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del chico.

“¿Por qué hiciste eso?” Suelta James con notorio nerviosismo. “Digo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas encantada?”

“Porque no lo sabía.” Confiesa ella. “Me di cuenta ayer, luego de que te fueras de la sala de pociones después de que Snape insultara a tus amigos, invoqué aves de un tamaño muy grande comparado con la ira que tenía. El profesor Slughorn llegó a esas conclusiones y- bueno, fue verdad, estaba encantada.”

“Bueno, te veías igual que siempre, sinceramente.” Observa James, con algo de tristeza. “Solamente eras un poco más extrovertida de lo normal- no es que no me hallase gustado, es solo que- olvídalo, ideas mías.”

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, mirando el cielo. James nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora, y sentía las palabras querer brotar de su boca con una insistencia que hasta él pensó que se sentía encantado.

“Oye…”

“¿Qué harás el catorce de febrero?” Suelta ella repentinamente.

James se giró para verla. “¿Eh?”

“El catorce. Ese día hay salida para Hogsmeade.” Dice ella.

El corazón de él empezó a latir más rápido. “Uh, tengo prohibido ir a Hogsmeade.”

La chica se incorporó y se levantó. Se sacudió el paso de su falda y pateó suavemente la pierna de James. “Bueno, pues si puedes hacer nevar ese día, podemos hacer muñecos de nieve.”

Y James vio como ella se encaminaba de vuelta al castillo.

“¡Hey, Laurelita!” James escuchó a Sirius llamar a Lily. “Entrega el mapa. ¡¿Quieres ir a las cocinas con nosotros?!”

“Yo que ustedes les prohibiría el paso a ese lugar durante los próximos treinta años.” Responde ella juguetonamente mientras le entregaba el pergamino a Sirius.

Sirius y Remus llegaron donde James y se hincaron a cada lado de él.

“Vamos a celebrar.” Le anima Sirius a James. “¿Qué quieres comer?”

“Quiero hacer nevar el día de San Valentín.” Contesta James.

Sirius miró a Remus y ambos sonrieron.

“Tendremos que practicar, entonces.” Le contesta Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Datos curiosos:
> 
> a. Los elfos habían entrado en pánico por haber desobedecido la petición de James del cuidado de las botellas, no porque haya habido caos en el Gran Comedor.
> 
> b. La señorita Sprout había hecho con hierbas naturales un infertilizante temporal porque no quería que hubiese efectos secundarios adversos a lo que podía causar las pociones que hacían ese tipo de trabajo.
> 
> c. El apodo que Cheril Olson le da a James es la pronunciación de su nombre ye-ims = ims-y
> 
> d. Si, Sirius se refiere a Lily con distintos tipos de flores.


End file.
